


Lacuna

by Kiramochis



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), F/M, Good Golly Miss Molly do I love Fang, I know I said this once but I LOVE FANG, I love GakuTsumu leave me alone, I would die for Erin, Self-Indulgent, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiramochis/pseuds/Kiramochis
Summary: Lacuna: A blank space, missing partWhat is an adviser to her king? And what is a king to his heart?(AKA: A really self indulgent GakuTsumu Hoshi Meguri AU)





	1. Inceptum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the Capital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsumugi’s name is Chia, taken from the Greek goddess Hesychia. I've seen her as the personification of either tranquility and peace, or silence. She is the daughter of Dike, the goddess of Justice. TakaPapa’s name is Themis, who was the mother of Dike

King Orion had only been in power for seven months. The subsided revolts and civil wars felt like a distant memory, and Chia felt like she could enjoy her life.

Her father, Themis, was the adviser of the former King. She didn’t live in the palace with her father, but instead lived in a small town far, far away from the grand building. When Chia had asked her mother about why her father had insisted they lived so far away, she was given a soft smile and the reply of ‘to keep us safe’. There was no mistaking the sadness in her mother’s eyes when she thought about her husband.

Right after King Orion had taken power, he set to build a new court. Themis remained by his side, in her father’s letters he had told Chia that the two had formed a trusting bond. Themis had enough faith and trust in the King to have Chia stripped away from her childhood home to live with him and be trained to one day take his place.

“The King is not much older than you,” Themis had said on the trip to Lama’s capital “when the time comes and I leave this world, I trust you’ll stay by his side.”

Chia didn’t have the heart to tell her dear father not to think so morbidly.

When she entered the capitol building, Chia was promptly taken away to be bathed and changed. There was never an instance in her life that Chia ever imagined herself wearing clothing of the Royal Court. When she was a child she always saw her older self in a common dress, never the beautiful clothing of black, gold and green that she had grown to fear.

Once Chia was completely clean, fully changed and wore some of the finest perfume and makeup Lama had to offer she was shifted off to the throne room. Themis was waiting for her outside her changing room. His face showed no emotion, not even the tiniest bit of the joy he reserved just for her.

The two made their way to seek the guidance of King Orion, and for once in her life Chia felt no fear. She wasn’t scared to meet the newly minted monarch, but she was nervous. Eventually she would be by his side at almost all hours of the day, there was no need to feel afraid of him.

The throne room was large, larger than the biggest building in Chia’s home village. It was black like night, tinted by the green shades of the oil lamps that lined the walls and the golden light of the chandelier that hung in the center of the grandroom. A red, velvet carpet created the pathway where the King sat in his throne.

The closer she and her father had gotten to the King, the more Chia’s nerves were replaced with fear.

When Chia and her father were close enough to the King where she could make out his individual features, her palms began to sweat with nerves. She hoped it wouldn’t stain the white gloves she was given.

King Orion himself was an intimidating creature. Despite his young age, his hair was silver and his eyes as cold as iron. The glare they were sending her was enough to make her want to cower and hide.

Themis fell onto his knee in a bow, and Chia followed in his suit.

“Is this your daughter, Themis?” King Orion asked, his voice booming in the metal walls of the throne room.

“Yes my King.” Themis had replied. “She will begin her training as my successor at dawn.”

“Rise.” Chia didn’t dare to disobey the King. Both she and Themis rose to their feet. Chia held her head up high. “What is your name?”

“Chia, your majesty. My name is Chia.” She had hoped that her voice wouldn’t crack under the pressure. King Orion smirked at her confident facade.

“Very well then. You two are dismissed. Allow your daughter to get settled in Themis and then you are needed in my office.” Both Themis and Chia bowed to the King once more, and then left the throne room.

Once the doors to the hall of the King where closed, Chia let out a relieved sigh. Themis smiled at his daughter.

“You were very brave.” Themis spoke with affection. He ruffled her hair and Chia smiled at the dose of fatherly affection. Themis began to show Chia around the palace, from the kitchen to the ballroom and the knight’s quarters. Their journey ceased when they reached their rooms, Chia’s right next to her father’s.

“It’s not as grand as the other rooms in the palace, but I hope you enjoy it.” Chia’s new room was bigger than her older bedroom. Like all the other rooms in the palace, the walls had a black metallic tint. One oil lamp was resting on the bedside table, and another two where on the vanity located in the far right corner of the room by the windows. Her bed was adjacent to the vanity, at the corner furthest away from the door. The comforter was dark green, while the sheets and pillow case where black. A wardrobe was placed in the farthest corner on the doorside wall. Chia walked over to the closet and opened it, finding it already full of clothes. Formal dresses were hung on hangers while her new military uniforms were folded and placed on shelves. Heels and boots where placed on the lowest shelf of the dresser and a sewing kit was placed on the top shelf.

“I hope it is to your liking.” Themis said, walking into the room. Chia closed the wardrobe.

“It’s perfect father, thank you.” Themis kissed the top of Chia’s head and smiled.

“The King requires my assistance, I shall be back for dinner.” With that final words of parting, Themis left his daughter alone in her room.

Chia sat down on the bed and relished in how soft it was. She fell onto her back. Tomorrow would begin a new day, and new life for her. Chia found herself smiling, the biggest smile she had ever given since she was a child. Her fear of King Orion had diminished, but knowing that when dawn comes she would be by his side again did not cross her mind. All she thought about was being able to see her father for more than a few days like she did as a child.

Sitting up, Chia wondered what she should do. She was not expected to see the King and her father again until dinner, that was a few hours away. As she was pondering her choice, a face was planted right in front of her own.

“Heya!” The mystery man said. Chia screamed, and scrambled back on her bed until her back hit the wall. The stranger dropped down and landed on his feet like a cat. His cheshire like grin never faltered.

“So you’re Themis’ daughter?” She nodded. “Nice to meet ya Chia! Name’s Erin.” Erin stood at his full height. Chia took in his full appearance, from his long red hair to his cheerful, yet deadly eyes. He wore a military uniform like herself, meaning he was a member of the Kings Court.

“H-how do you know my name?” Erin cackled.

“I’ve been following you since you left the throne room.” Chia tilted her head. “As the King’s bodyguard, I have to make sure no foreign body brings him harm.” His voice grew less cheery “And that includes you.”

Erin smiled once again and moved onto Chia’s bed. He ruffled her blonde hair. Chia’s speeding heart rate never faltered as Erin crawled off her bed and opened the window.

“Well, see ya around!” Before Chia could ask what Erin was doing, he jumped out of the window. She scrambled off her bed and ran to the window to find that Erin had vanished. She poked her head out to try to find him, but found no trace of the man, not even a single strand of red hair.

Chia slowly closed the window, and sat back down on the bed, wondering if that encounter ever really happened.

As Chia was in the middle of reevaluating her life, someone knocked on the door. She slowly walked over to the door and opened it. Standing right before her doorway was the set of iron eyes that belonged to the King.

“My King!” Chia bowed. “What brings you to my quarters?”

“You may rise.” Chia raised her head. “Have you seen Erin?” His voice sounded tired, nothing like the sound that boomed in the throne room.

“Yes your majesty, he just left.”

“Did you see which way he went?”

“He jumped out the window sir.” King Orion sighed.

“I see. Thank you.” With a nod, the monarch left, leaving the woman in a daze. She slowly closed the door, and then stumbled back onto the bed. If one more encounter such as that happened again, Chia was sure she wouldn’t outlive her father.

Deciding that now was a good time to look over her vanity, Chia got off the bed and walked to it. A large, oval shaped mirror sat in the middle. Outside of two small, black boxes on the right and left side of the vanity, the desk was bare. When she opened the one on the right, she found that it was a jewelry box. The only things inside where two necklaces, one made of pearls and another made of diamonds, and a set of matching earrings. Chia guessed they where only to be worn with the formal dresses in her wardrobe. Not that she would wear such fancy jewelry for work anyhow.

She gently picked up the diamond necklace and held it to her face. Chia smiled at the object. It felt weird to be holding such a beautiful gemstone with her own hands, and even odder that it was now her own.

When a gentle knock came onto the door, Chia placed the necklace back into the box and closed it. When she opened the door she found her father standing outside it.

“Is it dinner time already?” Chia asked, and Themis nodded.

“We’ll be dining with the King tonight.” Chia looked at her wardrobe in worry. Should she change into one of the gowns? Themis laughed. “What you’re wearing is fine Chia. It’s just dinner.”

As the two left her room and made their way to the dining hall, Chia felt like this meal would be the least of her worries for the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like how Erin and Orion's names come from two different themes. Erin comes from Éirinn which means Ireland and Gaku's name comes from both the hero and constellation of Greek Mythology. Like, everyone else has names that follow a theme yet for some reason Lama doesn't. I'm going to continue with the Greek Mythology route for the names for characters


	2. Regius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and a show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the chapter made me hungry I'm sorry!

The dining hall was bigger than Chia had expected, but no less cold and dark as the rest of the palace. Chia and her father arrived before the King, making her feel more at ease. Tall windows lined the right wall, bringing in the natural light of the setting sun. A golden chandelier sat in the middle of the ceiling with four smaller silver chandeliers on all corners of the centerpiece. The oval table that sat in the middle had seating for twenty, eighteen seats lined the longer ends and two chairs sat at the end. It was clear to see which chairs where for the King and Queen. Various vase’s and painting where hung around the room to make the room feel less empty. A set of doors smaller than the one they entered through sat on the wall adjacent from the windows, and Chia could only guess that lead in and out of the kitchen.

Chia looked around the room, trying to see if she could make a small indication of Erin, but she found none. The happy-go-lucky bodyguard must have been with King Orion. Themis lead her to sit down at the end of the table furthest from the windows. Chia sat down in the second chair by the Kings side with her back to the doors, and Themis took the seat before her.

When the doors opened, Themis stood from his seat and Chia followed. The turned to face King Orion and bowed. Erin was walking a few steps behind King Orion, a smile on his face and a skip in his step.

“I hope we didn’t keep you waiting.” While he was trying to keep his stoic, smooth voice there was no mistaking the large amount of stress and tiredness in the voice of King Orion.

“No, of course not.” Said Themis. Erin sat down at the seat adjacent from Themis and King Orion took his place at the head of the table. Once the King had sat down, Chia and Themis followed.

King Orion looked over at Chia and she felt her heart stop beating for a second. He looked less fearsome up close, and come to think of it Chia didn’t take in many of his features when he came to her bedroom door. There didn’t seem to be a single line of stress and worry on his face, and his skin was as pale as snow. She was almost certain is the King wore all white in the middle of winter, it would be hard to find him. The King found her staring at him and smirked. With pink dusting her cheeks, Chia looked away from the monarch. Themis frowned.

A maid walked out of the kitchen doors rolling in a silver cart. Placed on top of the rolling tray was a large, golden brown bird and several side dishes of fruits and vegetables. Three bottles of wine, two tea pots with four tea cups and wine glasses sat on the cart. The maid sat the large bird in the center of the four. She turned her attention to the dining party.

“What would the King and his guests like to drink?” The maid asked. “We have red, white and strawberry wine with tea and coffee as an alternative.”

“I’ll have the white wine.” King Orion requested. “Erin will have tea.”

“But I wanted wine!” Erin exclaimed, seeming very distressed about not being able to drink alcohol. Chia could see why he would be forbidden to drink, as the bodyguard of the King he had to remain as clear minded as possible.

“Last time you had wine you had gotten so drunk threw up on the carpet of my office.” The maid tried not to show her amusement at the argument as she poured the wine and tea. Erin scowled at his drink. She looked over at Themis and Chia, silently asking what they would like.

“Red wine please.” Themis had requested.

“I-I’ll have some tea as well.” The maid smiled and poured them their drinks. With a bow, the maid left the room with the tray. Themis watched as Chia nervously sip the tea she was given. It was sweet flavor, possibly blueberry. She could feel the King’s eyes on her as she set down her cup. She didn’t understand why King Orion had taken such an interest in her, but Chia had guessed that it was because she was new. Erin had seemed to have taken an interest in her as well, but that was probably because of his job. He had to make sure that Chia was not a threat, and she was scared what would happen to her if she showed signs of becoming one.

Another maid walked in, driving a cart with a series of carving knives with silverware and cutlery. She placed the plates and cutlery on the table in front of them.

“How many pieces would you like My King?” King Orion thought for a moment.

“Three slices of White Meat.”

“Of course My King.” The maid began to cut into the bird. She had placed three slices of the bird onto his plate and repeating this process with the others at the table. Erin had gotten one piece of white meat and one slice of dark meat. Themis had gotten all white meat, and so did Chia.

With a bow, the maid had left and dinner had began.

Chia ate in silence while the others were chatting. Chatting being a lose word as Themis and King Orion were discussing leftover political issues from their meeting. Erin was to busy scowling into his tea to take notice of their conversation. Either that or he didn’t care about political issues.

“What do you think Chia?” King Orion had asked. Chia had choked on the food she was eating. She quickly swallowed the piece of meat. Themis looked over at the King in bewilderment.

“W-well,” Chia looked around nervously. “I think it would be best to wait and see. There is no guarantee that a revolt will happen soon, since his majesty has been very prominent in subsiding the revolts.”

“So we wait to see if the group will do anything rash, and take action when they do?” Themis had asked. Chia nodded.

“Punishing people who haven’t done anything wrong yet would paint King Orion as a dictator.” The monarch looked over at Chia. If her eyes weren’t deceiving her, she swore she saw a ghost of a smile spread on his lips.

“Excellent idea Chia.” She smiled at the praise. It wasn’t even her first day and was already gaining his favor. Erin looked over Chia and then King Orion, swapping between the two.  
“What is it?” King Orion had asked.

“Nothing.” Erin spoke into his tea cup. There was no mistaking the smirk on his lips.

*-*-*

Dinner had gone off without a hitch, and Chia had retired to her bedroom for the night. She had quickly changed into some pajamas that was tucked away in her wardrobe.

Chia sat down on her bed and sighed. She knew she had to go to bed early tonight, her job as her father’s successor began at dawn. But her heart was still racing, and she felt like sleep wouldn’t come to her if she lied at the moment. At the sound of the window opening, she looked over to see Erin sitting on the windowsill.

“Hey!” Erin spoke, the usual bright tone in his voice.

“Hey.” Chia spoke in a dull, confused tone. “How long have you been there?”

“I got here after you changed.” Erin hopped down from the windowsill. “Don’t worry, I didn’t see anything.”

“What brings you here, Erin?” Chia scooted over and patted the empty seat beside her on the bed. Erin sat down next to her.

“I think the King likes you.” Erin leaned closer to Chia. Chia gave Erin a questioning look, not sure what he really meant.

“I sure hope so.”

“No I mean like, likes you. You know?” Chia shook her head. “Listen, I’ve been with King Orion since before his father had passed, I know when something is up. He smiled at you today. He never smiles. Ever.”

“Is that so…” Chia looked away, not focusing on anything important. Had the King really taken a liking to her? Her, out of all people? He had only known her for less than eight hours, and their encounter time together was even less. She had guessed around half an hour at most.

Erin noticed her distress. “Well it’s just a hunch. Even former assassins could be wrong. We’re not all good with emotions after all.”

“Thank you for letting me know Erin.” Chia looked over at him and smiled. Erin smiled back, ruffled her hair and left the room. Thankfully, though the door this time. He came back in for a second time to wish her a good night.

Chia wasn’t sure she would be able to sleep at all, at least not until the break of dawn was creeping around the corner.

*-*-*

The following morning when Chia crawled out of bed, her body felt like lead. She hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep, over thinking what Erin had said to her. King Orion? Having an interest in her? Not very likely.

Themis walked in as Chia was buttoning her coat. His usual carefree smile was plastered on his face, the opposite of how she felt.

“Is something wrong?” He caught on to her sour mood immediately.

“Nothing, just didn’t get much sleep last night.” Chia freed her hair from it’s position under the black coat. She ran her fingers through it, untangling any nots that may have formed when dressing.

“Too nervous to sleep?” Themis asked with his arms crossed.

“Something like that…” Chia didn’t initiate the anymore conversation. Once she slipped on her knee high boots, Chia and Themis left the sanctuary of Chia’s bedroom and headed to get breakfast.

“Will we be dining with the King this morning?” Chia asked.

“No, King Orion has already ate and is waiting for us. We must eat quickly.” Chia nodded.

Breakfast was less extravagant than last night’s dinner, only some biscuits, jam and a choice of tea or coffee. Chia drank more than three cups of coffee to stay awake, surprising both her father and the maids.

Once breakfast was over, Chia followed Themis to King Orion’s office. Themis had explained that Chia would be with him and the King until noon, and from there she was free to either roam around or to study. The older she grows, the more time she would be assisting her father and the more of a voice she would have in more important matters. For now, it was just a matter of getting her used to spending time around the King and the duties of a Royal Advisor.

Themis knocked on a set of large oak doors in the West Wing. When the King had told them to come in, Themis opened the door. He held it for Chia to walk through and then followed in himself. Like all other rooms in the castle, the room was made of black steel with oil lamps lining the walls. The only thing that wasn’t either black, green, silver or gold was the mahogany desk the King sat at, along with two couches that faced each other in front of the desk. The cushions and throw pillows where a dark green. Behind where King Orion was shuffling through papers were windows that extended from the floor to the ceiling. On the left wall was a bookshelf that covered the entire surface, packed to the brim with encyclopedias, history books and novels.

“Good morning your majesty.” Themis bowed. Chia echoed her father like a parrot.

“Good morning Themis, Chia.” King Orion had said without looking from the documents. Chia had decided to try and kept her distance from King Orion, so she stood by the doors until she had been told to do otherwise. She tried not to show her nerves. Her father seemed to have caught on and rubbed her shoulder as he walked past and took his place by the King’s side. He handed Themis a stack of papers.

“I need you to look over these. I’m having difficulty making up my mind.” Themis took the stack and nodded.

“Very well my King.” Themis bowed. “Come along now Chia.”

Chia looked at her father in bewilderment. “I thought we were going to stay with the King.”

“Of course not, I have my own office. We’re just here to pick up papers.” Chia could see King Orion trying to stifle a laugh. Did he find this amusing? Was that what Erin was referring to last night?

“I see.” That certainly did take a lot off of her shoulders. Now she didn’t have to be so nervous. It would be just her and her father until noon, and from then on she would coop herself away in the library, learning all about Lama’s history.

“Of course since you’re here now I’ll have you run between my office and here to drop off and pick up papers.” Themis said with a smile. Well, there goes her happy father-daughter time.

“Of course father.” Chia bowed to King Orion. “Farewell for now your majesty.”

With that, the two left the King’s office.

“You really are nervous aren’t you?” Themis had asked once the doors to the office had closed. Chia nodded.

“I can always have you go home. I’m sure the King wouldn’t mind and it would not be hard to try to find another successor.”

“No of course not! It’s an honor to work beside the King, and more importantly you.” Themis smiled at Chia. He stopped in front of a set of oak doors. Chia had guessed this was his office.

Themis’ office was a picture perfect copy of the King’s office, the only difference was that the room and everything in it was smaller. The bookshelf didn’t hold as many books, leaving lots of empty space for statue busts and the windows didn’t extend from the floor to ceiling.

“Go ahead and sit down. Hopefully I’ll be able to get you a desk of your own soon.”

“Thank you father.” Chia sat down on the couch that had it’s back turned to the bookshelf. She sat closest to Themis’ desk. She sat in silence as Themis looked over the documents. He separated them into two piles. Themis picked up the pile located on the left side of his desk.

“Will you go deliver this to King Orion and tell him to deny all requests?”

“Yes father.” Chia took the papers and exited her father’s office. In her ambitions to please her father and complete her first errand, she completely forgot that it was the King she was going to see.

Chia knocked on the doors of the King’s office. King Orion had given her permission to enter. With a smile still present on her face, the advisor in training bowed.

“Good morning my King.”

“Good morning Chia. I take it Themis has some papers for me?”

“Yes sir.” Chia walked foreword and handed King Orion the papers. “He had said to deny these papers.”

King Orion took the stack of papers from Chia’s hand. “Thank you, you are dismissed.”

Chia bowed and exited the office.

When she exited the office, Chia took a deep breath. This had been successful, hopefully she’ll be able to keep this up. With a skip in her step, Chia made her way back to her father’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still salty that I don't have a Hoshi Meguri card. Who do I have to kill to have Mitsuki's Carnelian card???


	3. Bardus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Converse for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Takes a deep breath ] [ S C R E A M S ]

The next three weeks followed the same pattern. For the first six hours of the day, Chia worked with her father in his office. Having grown tired of sitting and waiting with nothing to do except wait for her next delivery, she had taken up the task of cleaning and rearranging to keep her mind busy. She couldn’t remember how many times she had scolded Themis for allowing his work space to grow so dusty.

The few times she had ran into Erin during her crusades always seemed to leave her in a pleasant mood, even if he did have a habit of jumping in and out of windows (it definitely wasn’t good for her heart). His happy-go-lucky mood seemed to be infectious to the staff at the palace, and Chia was no different. The only person who seemed to be immune to it was King Orion himself.

The only times Chia had seen the King outside of her training was scarce. He was always preoccupied with his work that he didn’t have time to chat with the staff. Chia had guessed that was what made up part of his charm. It wasn’t unusual to overhear the female staff talk about the King. Saying how attractive he was, how lucky they would be to be able to get even a glimpse of him. One of the maids who had taken a liking to Chia, Tyche, had often told her that she was envied by the other female workers due to her being close to the King.

‘Close’ wasn’t a word Chia would use to associate her relationship with the King. It was more along the lines of a cat and mouse, with Chia being the latter. When she walked into his office, she always felt his eyes on her, even after she had delivered and picked up papers. He watched her like how a cat watches a mouse that it’s not quite ready to catch yet. Stalking her, waiting to see what she does and how she does it.

There was times when she did see him outside of his office when she got off from her training. Like for example, in the library.

It was only three in the afternoon and Chia had spent her day away in the library, reading about Lama’s past. She often devoted herself to reading about the past kings and the choices they had made, wondering what would happen if she had their to change their minds. Civil revolts have always been a problem in Lama, that seemed to be evident.

Chia found King Orion in the library, browsing through the fiction novels. She tried to walk past him without being seen, but the ever perceptive king had seen her.

“Good afternoon Chia.” He put the novel he was skimming over back onto the shelf.

“Good afternoon my King.” Chia bowed. This was the first time in three weeks that Chia had seen King Orion outside of his office. She and Themis didn’t eat meals with him much after her first day. Chia and her father usually ate by themselves as King Orion prefered to eat in his office. He really does live up to his status as an overzealous worker.

King Orion chuckled at her. Chia had guessed that it was her permission to stand.

“Studying are we?” King Orion had asked.

“Yes sir.”

“You don’t need to be so formal, Chia. When it’s just the two of us you can be more lax.” His steel eyes softened at her.

“I can?” King Orion nodded.

“Of course when at work you’ll have to be more formal.” That was understandable. “We can’t let gossip spread, especially not if Erin finds out.”

“Isn’t Erin in the room with us?” King Orion’s already pale face paled even more.

“Right.” Sometimes it’s hard to forget that the sneaky former assassin was with the King at almost all times.

“I’m sure Erin isn’t the type for gossip.” Chia said, trying to ease King Orion.

“You really don’t know him well. He knows things about a person before they even know it themselves.” Chia thought back to the words that Erin had told her on her first night in the palace. _I think the King likes you._

“You look distressed, are you alright Chia?” She didn’t even notice that her face had fallen.

“Oh yes I’m fine!” Chia waved her hand dismissively, hoping not to worry the King any further. He shouldn’t waste her energy on her like that. “A-any way, what brings you to the library?” Chia said, changing the conversation topic away from herself.

“I’m here to find a book.” He stated it like it was the most obvious thing. It was, clearly but something was better than nothing. Chia laughed nervously, of course that was why he was there, this was a library after all.

“He’s looking for romance novels.” Erin had called out of nowhere. Chia looked around, trying to find the happy bodyguard, but as always, she found no trace of him.

“Keep your mouth shut Erin.” King Orion said, clearly trying to keep his cool. Chia didn’t think it was possible for the King to look embarrassed, but the blush on his face had said otherwise. Chia giggled at the interaction, much to the surprise of her companion.

“Is something funny Chia?”

“No, I just think it’s cute how well you and Erin get along.” King Orion looked at her in surprise. Did this come as a shock to him or was he not used to being called cute?

“I appreciate your thoughts Chia but Erin and I do not get along as well as you think.”

“Oh no we’re much closer!” Erin chriped in.

“Didn’t I tell you to be quiet?” King Orion snapped and Erin giggled.

“You don’t consider yourself close to Erin sir?” King Orion shook his head.

“No, not entirely.” Their relationship is business related, there was no real reason for Erin and King Orion to be on such personal terms. Although, if Erin is always by King Orion’s side, wouldn’t that mean that he sees everything the King does? Wouldn’t that call for the two to be close?

“I see…” King Orion grabbed the book he was looking at before he had began talking to Chia.

“I should probably be taking my leave now. Goodbye Chia.”

“Goodbye sir.” Chia bowed. With his book tucked under his arm, King Orion left the library.

Erin popped down from his hiding place right behind Chia.

“See ya later Chia!” Chia jumped and watched as Erin quickly ran to follow his King.

“I will never get used to that…”

*-*-*

“I’m rather offended you don’t consider us close.” Erin snarked once he caught up to Orion. “I honestly thought we had something going.”

“Is that really what you’re worried about?” Orion looked down at Erin.

“Duh!” Orion rolled his eyes and shook his head. Once the two reached Orion’s office, the monarch sat down at his desk and opened the book he had taken from the library.

“You really don’t want Chia to know your soft side do you?” Erin quipped. Based on how ridged Orion went, he was right. “You seem a bit more happier when she’s around.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Orion flipped the page in his book that he clearly wasn’t reading. But Erin was reading his king like a book, and it was his favorite.

Erin crouched down at the front of the desk. “This was the first _full_ conversation you’ve had with her and you told her not to address you formally when you’re alone.”

If there was one thing the hot headed king didn’t like was being proven wrong, and in this case he was very, very wrong. How can someone be so oblivious to their own feelings? Their own emotions? It made Erin want to cackle. The idea that Orion wasn’t even remotely interested in Chia made him want to roll on the floor. Nonetheless, he kept his composure as he stood up from his crouched position.

Erin honestly could see why Orion was interested in Chia. Not only was she new, but she was the daughter of his trusted advisor. Themis had helped taken care of the young king since he was just a boy, effectively replacing his own father. Despite the many disputes the two had, Themis was the only person that the now deceased king had ever considered to be his advisor. No one else could replace him, despite his many threats to do so. Even if Themis had been fired, Orion would just bring him back. He trusted Themis more than anyone else, and by default, he trusted Chia even if he was unaware of it.

Erin smirked as Orion flipped another page in the book he couldn’t pay attention too. He looked at his king one last time. It had been a while since he grinded Orion’s gears, he wanted to have some fun.

“I’m gonna head out. Don’t die!”

“Didn’t plan on it.” Orion said enthusiastically as Erin skipped out of the office. He made his way back to the library, where hopefully Chia had never left. If not, he could probably find her in either her room or in the garden. It was pretty nice outside after all, and what girl doesn’t like flowers?

Erin entered the library was quietly as he could. He didn’t want the librarian to scold him again. That old man was scarier than the king was (and that’s saying something). He wondered around the extensive royal library until he the person he was searching for. The meek Chia was sitting with her back facing him, nose buried in a book. Several other books were scattered around her, some open but most were closed.

Tiptoeing to the studying girl, Erin jabbed his index and middles fingers into her sides, right under her ribs. A scream ripped out of her throat, and the surprised girl looked back to see Erin’s cheshire grin.

“Good afternoon Chia!”

“Erin please don’t do that to me!” Erin’s smile grew as Chia tried to stop her speeding heart rate. He liked her reactions, Chia was really jumpy.

“My apologies! I just wanted to see if you wanted some company?” Chia looked down at her books and then back to Erin.

“Sure, that would be lovely.” Erin took his seat at the table on Chia’s left. It was the only spot that didn’t have a mountain of books blocking his way. Chia went back to her studying, only stopping occasionally to write something down.

“Do you want to go out into town with me?” Erin asked suddenly. Chia looked up from her writing, a surprised look on her face.

“Really?” Erin nodded.

“Yeah, it’ll be fun! Plus you’ve been locked up in the palace for so long, you need a break.”

“That’s true.” Chia thought about it for a moment. Erin knew he had his answer when she looked up at him, a smile on her face. “Let’s go!”

“Great!” Erin spoke a bit to loudly, earning a glare from the librarian that passed. Shrinking down slightly, Erin repeated his exclamation in a softer voice.

“Let me put the books away and stop off at my room to grab my bag and drop off my writing, and then we’ll go.” Chia said, quickly packing up the books.

“I’ll go with you.” Erin watched as Chia packed away the books she had dragged out. She ran around like a mouse in a cage, something that Erin found amusing. Once all the books had been put away, Chia gathered up the papers she was writing on. Once they were in a neat stack, Chia looked at Erin and smiled.

“Let’s go.” Erin nodded and followed Chia out the library door.

The two talked about what they were going to do in town. Erin had recommended they take a look at the jeweler's first, then the baker and finally his favorite cake shop.

“The baker doesn’t sell cakes?” Chia asked as they neared her room.

“No he does, but the cake shop gives me discounts.” Erin winked.

When they reached Chia’s bedroom, she quickly opened the door. Erin followed and watched as Chia sat the papers down on the vanity. She opened the wardrobe and grabbed a black bag. With the sound of the closet closing, Chia was ready to go.

“Shall we m’lady?” Erin offered Chia his hand, which she took earnestly.

“We shall.” With their hands intertwined, the two made their way out of Chia’s room, and where on their way to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a much different turn than I expected but hey now I can have a RikuTsumu subplot!


	4. Salvus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out to town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out faster than expected! I really enjoyed writing this chapter so much that I didn't stop even when I should have...

Chia looked around as she walked around town with Erin. She was only able to catch a glimpse through the window of the carriage on her arrival to the grand capital. It seemed even more grand than before.

The cobblestone was made of black iron, muck like the buildings on their way. The streetlamps where gold and patiently awaiting for dusk to come so that can be lit, decorating the streets with their golden light. Stray Laman’s walked around, carrying bags of groceries and other treasures. Small children ran around, dodging adults as they played their games.

“Come along Chia!” Erin grabbed her hand and dragged her to the jeweler's store. Chia didn’t really understand why they were taking a stop at a jewelry store, but decided not to question the motives of her companion.

Once inside the small shop, Chia’s eyes were drawn to all the stones. Jewels of every kind could be seen inside the glass cases. She never considered herself one to be attracted to shiny things.

“You like them? Most of the gems were imported from Alba.” Erin said, watching as Chia’s eyes danced.

“They’re lovely.” The two split up, Erin looking at the necklaces and Chia the rings. The one that had caught her eye the most was a simple, silver band with a small pink gem in the center. It reminded her of her mother’s wedding band.

“Hey Chia, come over here!” The girl turned her head to see Erin waving her over. Chia walked over to Erin. He was pointing to a necklace inside the glass gase. The black metal that made up the chain held a single, teardrop shaped diamond. It was simple, but still one of the most beautiful necklaces Chia had ever seen.

“What do you think about it?” Erin asked, almost like he really wanted her opinion.

“I like it.”

“Good. It’s yours.” Erin smiled like it was nothing.

“H-huh!” Was Erin really serious? She didn’t deserve a necklace like this. She didn’t even think she deserved the necklaces and earrings she already had in her room back at the palace.

Based on the look Erin was giving her, he wasn’t joking. He fully intended to buy her the necklace.

“Erin you don’t have to do that.”

“I don’t have too but I want too.” With that, Erin called the clerk over.

“Hello, how can I help you?” The clerk asked with a smile.

“We’ll take this necklace please.” Erin pointed at the necklace he had picked out for Chia.

“Of course sir.” The clerk opened the case and pulled out the necklace. He placed it inside of a black velvet box.

Erin pulled out a coin pouch from an inside pocket of his coat and placed a few of the coins on the counter. With that, the box was placed in Erin’s possession, and the coins where put inside of a box under the counter.

Erin opened the velveteen box and removed the necklace. He told Chia to hold still as he moved behind her and slipped the chain around her neck before fastening it. He moved her blonde hair to hide the black chain.

“There we go!” Erin fluffed Chia’s hair with a smile. He moved to face her, looking at the necklace. “It looks lovely on you,” he turned to the clerk “don’t you agree?”

“Yes it does!”

“Thank you, Erin.” Chia looked over at the former assassin and smiled. This was the first time in a while that she had been given such a wonderful gift, and it wasn’t even her birthday or a holiday! Erin smiled back at her. They thanked the clerk and left the jewelry store.

“Up next, the bakery!” Chia followed Erin as he glided across the streets, maneuvering through the people with ease. Chia watched him move, dragging her behind him without even touching her. So this is how an assassin moves? With elegance and grace.

The bakery that Erin stopped at looked fairly quaint. It looked like the rest of the buildings in the square, made from iron, but it was shorter than most in stature. A green and white awning sat above the door, and covered the series of outdoor tables where a few people were eating and drinking tea. Unlike the rest of the streets where there was a tense air, this little bakery seemed comfortable.

“Are you sure this is a bakery and not a cafe?” Chia asked as she followed Erin inside.

“It doubles.” The sound of bell ringing notified the workers of their entry. A woman at the counter smiled.

“Welcome to Breze’s how can I help you?” Erin looked over at Chia.  
“What do you want?” Chia looked down at all the breads, cakes, and pretzels they had to offer.

“I’ll have a pretzel please.” Chia told the woman at the counter.

“Make that two.” The woman smiled and grabbed two pretzels from under the glass counter. She placed them inside a bag and placed them on the counter.

“Will that be all for you today?” The cashier asked.

“Yes.” Erin pulled out his coin pouch and handed the cashier a single gold coin. She took the coin and brought out the register's box. She placed the gold coin inside the box and grabbed a handful of silver coins.

“Here’s your change sir. You two have a lovely day!” Erin took the coins while Chia grabbed their pretzels.

“You too!” Once they were out of the cute little bakery, Erin handed Chia one of the pretzels from inside the bag. She tore off a piece with her hands and tossed it into her mouth. The bread of the pretzel was really sweet, and the crust was as crunchy. It was amazing.

The two ate in silence, nothing other than the noise of the city to fill their ears. It wasn’t uncomfortable, more the opposite in fact. It felt nice to walk alongside someone in peace. Chia took this time to look around, watching birds fly and taking in the scenery of Lama’s capital. It was nothing like her home village, where the buildings where small and there was a constant fear of an riot. Of course that didn’t mean to say that the tense air wasn’t all around the capital either. If it wasn’t for Erin’s happy aura, Chia was sure she would drown in the tension.

Once their treats were finished, Erin folded up the bag their food came in and shoved it inside his pocket, hopefully to throw away later.

“The cake shop is a little up ahead.” Chia nodded as she followed Erin.

The shop that Erin stopped at was a mix of the jewelry shop and the bakery they just visited. The overall size was small, but it had the air of a place that only the upper class could afford to visit. Unlike the bakery, there was no outdoor seating, but the large windows opened up the shop. Chia could see some of the cakes inside, and they look heavenly.

She followed Erin inside the cake shop, and tried not to ogle them. An old woman came out from behind the counter, her arms wide open.

“Erin it’s so lovely to see you again!” Erin smiled and hugged the woman.

“Flora it’s been such a long time! How’s Fama?”

“She’s doing just fine. She misses you, you know.” Erin scratched the back of his neck almost sheepishly. Flora noticed Chia, who was standing uncomfortably, watching the entire exchange.

“My my and who is this pretty little thing?” Flora walked over to Chia and placed her head in her hands. “A lady friend perhaps?” Flora spoke in a mechidevious tone. Chia’s face let a bright color. She and Erin? Never!

“No no no no of course not!” Erin walked over and threw his arm around Chia, not helping their case. Flora removed her hands from Chia’s face. “This is Themis’ daughter! I’m just showing her around that’s all.”

“If you say so.” Flora winked at Chia. “So what would you two like today?”

“Your best Bee Sting Cake for the lady and the King’s Special.” Flora nodded and walked behind the counter. Erin removed his arm from Chia’s shoulder and walked to the counter. Chia followed.

“The King’s Special?” Chia asked as Flora grabbed two boxes for the cakes.

“Don’t tell him I told you this, but King Orion really likes cake. Especially cakes with lots of cream. Flora here makes the best so if the King ever wants cake, we come here.” Flora placed a cake decorated with lots of strawberries inside a white box. That must be the cake for King Orion.

“I never expected King Orion to like cake.”

“Of course! He also likes flowers and romance novels!” Chia smiled at this information. That was surprisingly cute. Maybe King Orion wasn’t as harsh as she thought.

Flora put a medium sized Bee Sting Cake inside of a box and pulled out some pink string. One by one, she wrapped the string around the boxes and tied them with a bow.

Erin pulled out his coin pouch but Flora placed her hand on his. “If it’s for the King, it’s free.”

“That’s bad business Flora.” Erin scolded.

“I know.” She pushed the boxes carefully to Erin and Chia. “But King Orion has done so much for Lama already, this is a tiny repayment.”

“Thank you, Flora.” Erin carefully took the first box which contained the Bee Sting Cake. Chia picked up the cake for King Orion.

“Any time Erin. And come back soon, Fama misses you dearly.”

“I will!” With a smile, the two left the cake shop. The sun had already began to set, casting an orange glow onto the black iron streets.

“That was very kind of Flora, to give us the cakes for free.”

“You see that a lot these days.” Chia looked over at Erin. “Lots of people despised the King Kratos, and in return hated Orion as well. But once he took power, and help subside the revolts that divided the star people began to respect him. Now they do all they can to pay him back. That even includes giving him free cakes.”  
“All that in only seven months?”

“Yep. Proves how much they really love him huh?” Chia nodded softly.

Back in Chia’s home village, no one trusted the Royal Family. The town was too far away for the military to get to them in time when a revolt started, which caused even more civil unjust in the town. Because of her father’s job, Chia didn’t really have a lot of friends. She was always associated with the Royal Family, even if her father was just the advisor. It wasn’t like King Kratos listened to Themis anyway. If he did, the Civil Wars would have ended long ago. The children called her a traitor and the adults never helped her. The only person she had to rely on was her mother and her childhood friend.

“Here’s a crazy idea!” Erin chirped, seeming to notice the way Chia’s face fell. “How about you give Orion his cake?”

“What!” Chia squeaked. “I can’t do that!”

“Come on! I’m sure he’ll accept it from you. He never eats the cake I give him.”

“Maybe because he always suspects you did something to it.”

“I would never!” The mischievous tone he spoke in didn’t help his case. Erin was known as a trickster around the palace; Chia couldn’t blame the King if he didn’t eat the cake Erin gave him. She probably wouldn’t either.

*-*-*

When he heard a knock on his door, Orion wasn’t sure who it was. He hadn’t seen Chia since the incident at the library and she never visited outside of her training hours. Erin never knocked in the first place so it wasn’t him and Themis was currently eating dinner with the rest of the staff.

“Come in.” He called. When the door opened he saw Chia, holding a box. He recognised it instantly as a cake box. She must have gone out with Erin. Great.

“Good evening my King.” Chia bowed. Orion put his book away.  
“Good evening Chia.” The small girl walked foreword, carefully holding the box.

“Erin and I had gone out this afternoon, and we brought you this.” Chia set the box down on his desk.

“Thank you Chia but I don’t eat cake.” That was a lie, and he knew full well that the cake was from Flora’s shop and that Erin had probably told her that he liked cake with lots of cream and strawberries.

“I see.” Chia’s face fell. She moved to pick up the box, but Orion placed his hand gently on the box.  
“But I guess I’ll eat it just this once.” It had been a while since he had eaten any of Flora’s cakes, and he would be lying if he said he hadn’t been craving something sweet all day. Chia’s face lit up, her pinkish red eyes sparkling like diamonds.

Speaking of diamonds, he noticed something shimmering on Chia’s neck. “Is that new?” Orion asked.

“Oh this? Yes. Erin bought it for me while we were out.” He didn’t know why, but something panged in Orion’s chest. It felt like something pricked his heart. He didn’t exactly know what this feeling was, but he didn’t like it.

“I see. It looks lovely on you, Chia.” Chia smiled and the pain lessened. He smiled in return.

“Thank you, King Orion.”

“Orion is fine.” Chia tilted her head.

“I can’t do that sir.”

“Why not?”

“W-well,” Chia rested her head on her knuckles, trying to find a reason. There wasn’t any was there? “I’m not of the same class as you sir.”

“Doesn’t matter. As King my word is law, and when you’re not working or when we’re at formal events, you will drop all formalities.”

“Y-yes, Orion.” Chia looked down at the floor. Chia bowed and left Orion alone in his office. He leaned back in his leather chair. What was it about her that caused him to let his guard down? She was just Themis’ daughter after all. But there was something about her that made him feel comfortable, something he hasn’t felt in a very long time. Not since before his mother’s passing.

He tried not to think about her too much, and decided to focus on Flora’s cake instead. But before that, he had some business to attend to.

“Erin I know you’re there.”

“How did you know?” Erin called out from his hiding spot.

“You didn’t close the window.” Erin’s silence let Orion know that the happy-go-lucky man had nothing new to say.

“I don’t know what game you’re playing with Chia, but knock it off.”

“I told you you’re happier when she’s around! You just don’t want to admit it.” Orion untied the strings on the box. All he wanted was some cake, nothing more and nothing less.

“I honestly think you like her Orion.”

“I don’t.” Orion took the cake out of the box. It was perfect, just as expected of Flora.

“Deny it all you want, but you know it’s true. Your icy heart is starting to melt.”

Orion took a slice of cake. “I doubt it.” With the first bite of the cake, the conversation was dropped and Orion could eat in peace. At least, as peaceful as one could be with the weight of undecided emotions weighing on their shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want cake now W O W
> 
> I based a lot of Lama's food off German foods. I haven't read all the Lama translations yet, so I don't know what kind of food they would eat. I choose Germany because I love German foods, and compared to the rest of the world Germany is a fairly "young" country. It wasn't fully united until 1990 which can be compared to Lama's constant revolts and civil wars an how Lama may not still be fully united at this point. Also when I found out that Orion likes cake with lots of cream I thought about that one Hetalia episode where Austria wanted a cake but Germany wouldn't let him bake it in fear of ruining his kitchen


	5. Exulto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy days at the Laman Palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is up with me rolling out chapters every other day?

After the adventure outside the palace walls, Chia continued to wear the necklace that Erin had bought her. It fit perfectly under the collar of her work shirt and ribbon. Ties or cravats where more traditional among members of the royal court, but the rules were put in seccion before women were allowed in, so Chia had a bit more freedom with creative touches. Erin never cared for the dress code in the first place, and choose to dress more comfortably for his line of work.

Chia fastened the diamond necklace and smiled, twirling the gem around. She was indifferent about the piece of jewelry before, but after King Orion had complimented her on it, she decided to wear it more often. If the great King of Lama thought it looked nice on her, then she would keep wearing it.

“Good morning Chia.” Themis said as he walked into Chia’s room.

“Good morning father!” She got up from her vanity’s chair and kissed her father on the cheek.

“You seem more happy than usual. Did something happen?”

“Oh nothing.” Chia exited her room with a smile on her face and a skip in her step. She felt better today than she had in awhile, but she didn’t know why. It was like a rush of positive emotions had washed over her, leaving her light on air.

Themis followed his daughter, watching as she skipped down the halls. She smiled and waved at the staff who walked past, infecting them with her good mood as she made her way down to the dining hall.

“I hope you know we’ll be eating breakfast with the King this morning.” Chia stopped in her tracks and looked back at Themis.

“We are?”

“Yes, he seemed to have requested it himself.” Chia nodded, bracing herself to see the King.

“We mustn’t keep him waiting then.” Chia spoke with a smile. She was glad she was growing less fearful of the King.  After finding out about his surprisingly cute interests, he seemed less frightening. Chia hoped he enjoyed the cake she and Erin had brought him, Flora went out of her way to offer both cakes to them for free. Plus, Erin did say that he liked Flora’s cakes the best. Maybe someday she’ll stop by and get him one herself.

She shook those thoughts out of her mind. He was the King after all, and Chia was just an advisor in training. There was no need to give him gifts and such, even if she really wanted to.

“Are you sure nothing happened?” Themis asked, visibly nervous at his daughter’s cheerful mood.

“Of course!” Was she not allowed to be happy? Although, this did seem out of the ordinary, even for her. Chia usually wasn’t this cheerful. “Does something seem wrong father?”

“Nothing of the sort but, you usually seem to be quite scared when I mention King Orion.” Chia stopped her skipping when they reached the door to the dining hall.

“Do I really?” Themis nodded. “I guess I’m in such a good mood today I completely forgot!”

“Uh huh.” Themis opened the door for Chia. King Orion and Erin were already inside the dining hall, sipping on either tea or coffee. Already on the table sat various different types of bread rolls and breakfast pastries. Erin was staring at the beignet on his plate like it was a long lost lover he had just been reunited with.

“Good morning my King.” Themis and Chia spook in unison. King Orion looked over at them, specifically at Chia and smiled.

“Good morning Chia, Themis.” King Orion greeted.

“Good morning Erin.” Chia said as she sat down. Erin smiled at her.

“Good morning Chia!” Erin beamed. “Good morning Themis.” Themis smiled at Erin and repeated the morning greeting.

“It’s unusual to see the King in such a good mood.” Themis observed. It was true, he did seem to be in a better mood than before. Much like Chia.

“I guess I slept well last night.” King Orion sipped his tea.

“He probably had a dream about- OW!” Erin pulled up his leg to hold the sore spot that King Orion had kicked. Chia just looked over at them and giggled, which earned a blush from the usually stoic king and a glare from both her father and Erin.

“Is something funny Chia?” King Orion had asked. A maid came out and offered both Chia and Themis some tea or coffee. Chia had accepted the tea while Themis had some coffee.

“Oh nothing.” Chia sipped her tea. She picked out three brioches from the display along with a danish. Themis had grabbed a beignet.

Chia and Erin talked aimlessly as they ate, mostly about visiting Flora and Fama’s shop again. Erin promised to get her some Donauwelles the next time he visits. King Orion was the first to finish eating, and told Erin to hurry up so they can begin their work.

“Ever the workaholic!” Erin complained. “Give me five minutes and then we can go.”

“I’m surprised you have the nerve to speak this way to the King.” Themis said.

“If you spoke to my father that way you would have been executed.”

“Was King Kratos really that strict?” Chia asked. King Orion nodded. Despite living a majority of her life under his rule, neither Chia or the rest of the Laman people know much about their former king. The only they did know was that he didn’t particularly care about the offers of his kingdom unless it directly devolved the royal family. This caused the revolts and civil wars to extend longer than they ever needed to.

“Kratos was more focused on pleasing himself than his subjects. You know that more than anyone else here, Chia.” Themis spoke into his tea cup. That was very much true, living in a village that hated the royal family with a passion. Chia looked down at her breakfast.

“But the former king is no longer with us.” King Orion stood up from his seat. “Come Erin, we must take our leave.” Erin snatched a beignet from the table and followed King Orion out of the dining hall.

“We should probably be leaving soon as well.” Themis said to Chia. Chia nodded and wiped her mouth clean of any crumbs. She stacked all of the plates and then followed Themis out of the door.

*-*-*

Chia knocked on the door to the King’s office, a stack of papers in hand. King Orion called her in. Her happy mood hadn’t diminished at all since morning, even if all she was doing was running between the two offices and reorganizing her father’s bookshelf… again.

“Hello your highness!” Chia spoke with a smile. “Father has some papers he needs you to look over and sign.”

“Thank you Chia.” King Orion took the papers and handed her another stack. “Have you father look over these. They’re last minute preparations for the party next week.”

“We’re hosting a party?” Chia asked.

“Yes we are, and as a member of the Royal Court you are invited as well.” Chia didn’t think it was a choice to come, she was expected to. At least she finally had an excuse to wear one of dresses in her wardrobe, she had been dying to wear one for the past month or so.

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Chia smiled softly at the King, who returned the gesture. She thought she could faintly hear the sound of Erin giggling from somewhere in the room. With a bow, Chia left the room, fantasising about her first royal ball. As the Advisor in Training of course.

As Chia entered her Themis’ office with her dreamy smile, her father quirked an eyebrow.

“Something on your mind dear?”

“A little bit.” Chia set down the papers King Orion had given her and moved on to rearranging the bookshelf. Themis looked at Chia almost concerningly, watching as she picked up and set down books, finding a new and proper place to put them.

“King Orion told you about the party didn’t he?”

“Yes he did.” Chia placed a book onto the shelf, and the followed with a statue bust.

“Are you excited?”

“Of course!”

Chia placed a few books on the shelf and then moved to sort some others on the floor.  The only sound to fill the room was the shuffling of paper and Chia’s humming.

“How about you take the rest of the day off?” Chia looked back at her father who was singing a few papers.

“Father it’s only nine.”

“I’ll be here all day signing papers. I’ll deliver them to King Orion myself after lunch.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course.” Themis set his pen down and looked at Chia. “You’ve been working diligently for a month now, you deserve a break.”

“Can I put the books back?”

“Tomorrow.” Chia stood up. She looked at all of the books spewed out on the floor. She really wanted to put them back.

“Go take a break Chia. If I find out you’re studying I’m going to sick Erin on you.”

“Thank you father.” Chia ran to her father’s side and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly.

When the two release, Chia walked out of the office, thinking of the different things she could do. She hadn’t been to the garden yet, she could go there. She did love flowers after all, it’s kind of surprising she didn’t visit sooner.

She found the entryway to the garden and walked through it. There was so many different types of flowers, from roses to lilies to irises. She wondered around the garden, taking in the sights of the flowers.

“Chia.” She turned around to see King Orion sitting inside a gazebo with a book in hand.

“King Orion. What are you doing here?” Chia walked over to the gazebo and stood beside him.

“Even kings get overworked sometimes. Come, sit.” Chia nervously sat down next to King Orion. He had a very comforting aura at the moment, nothing like when he’s in his office or the throne room. It was like he was a normal person. Well, he was a normal person, but never in a million years did Chia ever even consider sitting in a gazebo at the royal garden with the King himself. Of course she did put a bit of distance between herself and him, still nervous about being so close.

King Orion put his book down and placed it beside him on the gazebos bench. “No need to be so shy, you can sit closer.” He gently reached over and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Chia’s heart beat increased and her cheeks were painted a rosy hue. There was also no mistaking the same color staining his cheeks as well.

“Sorry, did I overstep a boundary?” King Orion quickly removed his hand from her waist once he noticed her uneasy. The lack of warmth that his hand provided was something she never thought she would miss.

“N-no! It was fine.”

“I see.” King Orion looked away from Chia, focusing on the flowers around him. The air grew a bit more tense around them, and Chia didn’t like it. She liked when she was able to talk to the King when it didn’t devolve work. She actually enjoyed his company.

“I have to return to work.” King Orion picked up his book from the bench and left the gazebo, not giving Chia another word.

She watched as the form of King Orion got smaller and smaller, until he was nothing but a spec. She wanted to race after him, tell him that everything was fine and that she wanted to spend more time with him. But her problem was she didn’t know why she wanted to. She hardly knew the King at all, yet he always gave her the sweetest smiles. He made her feel safe and warm, like she was wrapped in a warm blanket on a cold winter night.

Was she falling for Orion?

*-*-*

Orion slammed his head onto the door inside his office repeatedly since he had walked in. Erin was probably sitting somewhere, watching his king harm himself.

What was so special about her? Why did his heart beat just a little bit faster when she was around? Why did he always want to see her smile like how she was this morning, at him specifically? What was so special about some common girl that made his icy heart melt? He wouldn’t even know of her existence if it wasn’t for Themis. She could live a normal life, get married and have children with someone of her own social class, yet the thought of her with another man made him angry. He was the king of Lama, and he would not fall victim to petty emotions.

“What’s wrong Orion?” Erin hopped down from his hiding place. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, obviously worried for the mighty king. Although, Orion had the suspicion that Erin already knew what his dilemma was.

“Themis is going to kill me.” He had to find a way to get to her, find an excuse to talk to her again. He wanted to be near her, to hold her.

And next week’s party was the greatest opportunity to do so. Of course he would also be talking about business obligations with foreign monarchs, but he would have almost all night to spend time with her. It would be perfect, and hopefully he could finally sort out his emotions and put all of this behind him.

“I’ll prepare your funeral.”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erin's OTP is finally starting to become canon but Orion is a tsundere and doesn't want to admit his feelings. Chia's feelings are finally starting to develop, but maybe Orion needs a push in the right direction maybe?
> 
> Now let us all pray for King Orion the First of Lama, who had perished at the hands of an overprotective father


	6. Eventus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Chia had been avoiding Orion for a week to try to sort out her feelings. She didn’t want to rush to conclusions, especially since this was the  _ King _ she was falling for. She wanted to have everything sorted out before the party, but that failed. All she knew was that she missed him greatly, and that her heart hurt every time she thought about him. Work hadn’t really been easy, but since the party was drawing closer, Themis hadn’t had her drop off papers as he was busy helping to set up the ballroom for the party. Meaning Chia had more than enough time to spend by herself, which didn’t help in the slightest. She lost track of how much time she had spent laying in bed, thinking about Orion because she couldn’t do anything else. When she tried to read she thought about him, and the same went when she tried to eat, sleep or do anything. He plagued her thoughts and refused to leave.

So when she found herself starting to get ready for the party, she was both grateful and terrified. Tyche had agreed to help do her hair and pick out a dress. Of course she only had two, but she wanted to look her best. For diplomatic purposes of course.

“You look beautiful Chia!” Tyche clapped, watching as Chia spun around in a circle. Out of the two dresses, she liked this one the best. It was simple, a black gown with short off the shoulder sleeves. The skirt of the dress was covered in golden flecks, that grew less in size and quality the closer they got to the top of the dress. The only decoration on the shirt of the dress was golden, braided fabric at the breasts. The sleeves of the skirt was made from translucent gold fabric.

“Thank you, Tyche.” She wondered if it was enough to gain Orion’s attention. She hoped it was. Tyche maneuvered Chia to sit down at the chair of her vanity to do her hair and make-up. Tyche began to brush Chia’s hair. It felt wonderful, she hadn’t had someone brush her hair since she was a child. Tyche slowly began to braid the sides of her hair. Once that was done, she pulled the braids and the unbraided parts into a bun that rested in the center of her head. Chia’s bangs were left to fall was they where.

Chia moved her head from side to side, trying to piece together the full view of her hair. Tyche grabbed and opened the box on the left which was full of makeup. Tyche carefully began to pick out colors, ones that would complement Chia well. The maid knew about Chia’s dilemma with the King, and wanted to help her as much as she could. Which included trying to gain his attention tonight. Tyche picked out a light pink color for her eyes, cheeks, and her lips were colored a ruby red.

“There will be a lot of foreign representatives tonight,” Tyche said as she moved the make-up brush against her cheeks “if you wanna get the King’s attention away from them, you need to stand out. Luckily Laman girls are so pretty we gain attention no matter where we go.” Chia giggled at Tyche’s remark.

Tyche set the brush down. “You’re almost ready.”

Chia spun her chair around and opened the jewelry box. Out of habit she reached for the necklace Erin had gifted her, but instead grabbed the diamond necklace she was so entranced by a month ago.

Had it really been a month since she had joined her father in the palace? Time seemed to move so slowly here in the Laman capital. She slipped the necklace on and then grabbed the studded pearl earrings inside and put them in.

“How do I look?” Chia asked, her gaze never leaving her reflection.

“Like a queen.” Tyche responded. Her cold hands rested on Chia’s exposed shoulders. “Now go get your king.”

*-*-*

The ballroom was more grander than Chia had thought. She hadn’t step foot inside it before hand. Unlike the rest of the palace, which was filled with black iron walls, the ballroom was decorated with glistening white marble to gain a more welcoming presence (but Chia guessed if someone removed some of the stone they would find iron right underneath it). Eight large columns arranged in a circle spaced across the hall helped to keep the ceiling up. A giant silver chandelier was placed in the center of the ceiling illuminated the room with the help of several candles along the walls. Guests dressed in clothes that Chia had never been exposed to filled the room. An orchestra was playing a waltz in a corner of the ballroom. So this was a royal party?

“Chia.” The girl turned around to see Themis smiling, holding a glass of red wine. “You look lovely.”

“Thank you father!” Chia spun a little, showing off her appearance to her father. 

“I’m sure King Orion would be pleased to see you in the dress that he had picked out.” Chia’s smile fell for a second. Orion picked this out?

“He did?” Themis nodded. She tried not to reveal that her heart raced more than it should have. It almost hurt, but it was a good pain. A pain that told her to see him and thank him in person.

“I’ll leave you to have fun, but remember we still have work tomorrow.”

“Thank you father.” With a kiss to the forehead, Chia was sent on her way to go have fun.

The first thing Chia decided to do was to find Erin. If she could find Erin, then Orion would probably be right behind him. It was a ‘fool proof’ way of spending even the smallest of time with him, plus she missed Erin’s company.

She walked around, trying to find the red headed bodyguard, trying not to run into anyone. That was easier said than done, as the hall was almost filled to the brim. It wasn’t until she hit someone’s back that she decided to pay attention to her surroundings.

“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going!” Chia bowed, apologizing profoundly.

“No no you’re fine.” The stranger smiled and laughed. He wasn’t wearing black, therefore he wasn’t from Lama but she didn’t recognize the clothes he was wearing. He was wearing a series of red, oranges, and teal jewelry. His clothes wasn’t even the thing that stuck out to her, it was the set of wolf ears that rested on his head. They were so cute!

“I was the one at fault, please forgive me.” 

“You’re fine.” The situation was getting more and more awkward. “My name is Fang.”

“My name is Chia.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Chia!” Fang seemed really nice. Chia smiled at the man, who smiled back. Orion walked up behind Fang, obviously very distressed. Her heart rate increased, she wasn’t prepared for this!

“I’m sorry for having to leave so abruptly Fang, Erin was-” Orion stopped dead in his tracks. “I see you’ve met Chia.”

“Yes I did.” Fang looked back at Chia with a smile, which she gratefully returned. Orion looked at the two and frowned. He moved over to Chia’s side and put his hand on her shoulder. She was sure she blushed.

“Chia here is our advisor in training.” There was a sense of pride in his voice, like he was showing off a purebred dog. “He’s learning under her father.”

“You’re Themis’ daughter?” Fang asked.

“Yes. How do you know my father?” Did everyone in the known universe know her father!?

“Fang and Themis got drunk together at my coronation party.” Orion said like it was the most obvious answer ever. Chia never considered her father a heavy drinker, especially not enough to get drunk with a foreign delegate. Maybe she should keep an eye on him instead of trying to get Orion’s attention.

Fang laughed and scratched the back of his head, his ears fell flat like he was embarrassed by the action he made almost a year ago. It was really cute.

Fang faked a cough and changed the subject. “So Chia, how long have you been in training?”

“A little over a month now.” Chia could have sworn she felt Orion’s hand on her shoulder tighten. Didn’t he remove it by now? That wasn’t good for her heart.

“I see. Are you enjoying the palace?”

“Yes of course! It’s more wonderful than anything I’ve ever dreamed of.” Fang and Chia continued to talk idly, mostly about Chia’s life before she began her training. By now, Orion had already released his grip on her and was just standing behind Chia. He would throw in his two cents about a topic every once in a while. It was very clear he was trying to butt into the conversation.

“I think I should go find Coda. I’ll see you later Orion, Chia.” Fang grabbed Chia’s hand and kissed it. He wasn’t even looking at Chia, but instead at Orion. After the small, friendly gesture, the tall male walked away, deeper into the sea of people.

“Is everything alright Ori- I mean my King?” Chia almost slipped up.

Orion took a deep breath. “I’m fine Chia. You look lovely by the way.”

“Thank you!” Chia smiled. Orion himself didn’t look that bad either. He already looked attractive in his usual clothes, but he knew how to dress up. His coat and dress pants were black (as usual. It was a Laman aesthetic apparently). The hem of the coat was decorated with golden thread, and the buttons matched. The end of the sleeves had an intricate design made of the same golden thread that decorated the hem and also created a seamless entry for a section of the sleeve to turn white. The section ended with a simple design, but as intricate as the design before it. His pants were black as night, and color returned once again at his boots which were accented with gold. His hair had been slicked back, but the thick strands of hair didn’t want to cooperate, leaving it looking more messy than professional. 

She wanted to run her fingers through it, to see if his hair was really as soft as it looked. Hopefully, she’ll be able to do that one day.

“You look very handsome my King.” Orion looked surprised for a single moment, and turned his gaze away from her when the tips of his ears began to burn.

“Thank you Chia.” He said with a smile. That was all her heart needed to jump out of her chest.

*-*-*

He watched as Chia chatted with the other guests. Orion was glad she was having fun, but when she would glance at him from the corner of her eyes made his heart race. He hadn’t figured this whole thing out at all! When she wasn’t around all he thought about was her. He even got scolded by Themis for not paying attention! Yet when she was around, he felt like a child again. She hadn’t done anything too special when she arrived. She was more like a mouse than anything else, almost refusing to make eye contact. She was someone he wanted to crack, to see her limits yet also unlocked something else inside him.

Orion decided to drink his troubles away instead. Maybe then he’ll stop thinking about her.

Orion found Fang at the bar, drinking a glass of wine. He was talking to some noble from Alba. Not that Orion really cared anyway, Carnelian was apparently “too sick” to come. Bull, he just didn’t wanna leave Alba to discuss trade regulations.

“I hope you’re not planning on showing this young man traditional Bestian Mating Rituals are you?” Orion spoke with a smirk. Fang turned around, looking genuinely shocked and horrified. 

“Of course not!”

“You know I have to give you crap for that.” That was a very funny story that happened later on in the night of Orion’s coronation party, but it was a story for another time.

The Alban merchant bid his farewell to Fang and left to go mingle. Orion sat down at the stool next to Fang. The bartender pulled out a glass of strawberry wine and poured Orion a glass without having to be told.

“So you and Chia,” Fang started.

“It’s not what you think.” Orion took a sip of his wine. Of course Fang would catch on immediately, he was sharper than Orion would like to admit.

“It sure did look like what I was thinking.” Orion took an even longer sip of the wine. “You like her don’t you?”

“I’m not sure. I was hoping your Bestain Mating Rituals will help me.” He smirked. Fang glared at Orion over the top of his glass. It wasn’t even funny at this point but Orion just liked saying  _ Bestain Mating Rituals _ . “What do you think of Chia?”

“I think she’s a sweet girl. Really pretty too.” The wink that Fang shot him was code for ‘if you hadn’t already made it clear that you like her, I would sweep her off her feet’ which was all that Orion needed to clutch his glass tighter.

“Do you think she likes me?” He feels like a teenage girl gossiping about the boy that she likes. In a way, he kinda was.

“If we ignore your tightwad personality,” very funny Fang “I think you have a shot. It’s her father you have to worry about.”

Right, Themis was still an obstacle. It doesn’t matter how much he likes someone, or even views them as his son, if someone even lays a finger on Chia, Themis will be out for blood. The last thing Orion wanted to do was see his own father before he even reached a year into his reign.

“I’ll start to prepare your funeral.” Fang spoke with a cheeky voice.

“Gee thanks.” Why did that sound familiar? Orion drowned the last of his glass and decided to do the bold thing. Ask Chia to dance. Surely he could do it. The two bid farewell and Orion went off to find Chia.

Luckily, she was the first person he found. She was chatting with someone from Bestia, who was dressed somewhat similarly to Fang. This must be Coda, it had to be since Orion didn’t invite any other person from Bestia outside of those who worked on the Burst Roar.

Coda noticed Orion first. He stopped mid sentence (he was talking about some of his travels) and bowed to the king. This caused Chia to turn around and smile.

Her smile was so cute it made him want to die. He wished he drank one more glass of wine honestly.

“Good evening, King Orion.” Coda spoke.

“Good evening to you as well. You must be Coda, Fang’s assistant.”

“Yes sir. Thank you for inviting us.” Coda stood upright. He was surprisingly calm with all of this. He must still be a boy.

“The pleasure is all mine, really.” Orion turned and looked at Chia. She was looking at him with softness and admiration in her eyes. It filled him with more hope than wine ever could. Maybe he did have a shot after all.

Coda bid farewell to Orion and Chia, claiming that he needed to find Fang and make sure he didn’t get too drunk. This left Orion and Chia alone.

“Would you care to dance, Chia?” The young woman’s face erupted in a hue of dark red.

“A-are you sure?”

“Of course.” Orion smiled at her, which seemed to have calmed her down. He gently took her hand and lead her to the section of the room where everyone was dancing. Orion carefully put his hand on her waist, and her unoccupied hand touched his shoulder lightly. Orion tightened his grip on the hand he was holding, hoping it would comfort her. He would never do anything to endanger her. He wanted Chia to feel safe around him.

When Chia looked up at him and smiled, Orion’s Nevres of Laman Steel faded away. But nonetheless, he stepped forward and began to lead Chia across the dance floor. Since she was significantly smaller than he was, he tried not to make such large steps and was mindful of turns. Women did not like to be thrown like ragdolls after all.

Chia refused to look him in the eyes. The tips of her ears were pink and Orion guessed his was the same. This was the longest time the two of them had ever had physical contact with each other, and Orion wished it would never end.

As the song near its end, Chia finally looked up at Orion for the first time since they started dancing. She looked happy, her eyes were shining like diamonds and Orion wished she would always look at him this way.

That glance was all Orion needed to make up his mind. His heart, and Erin to an extent, were right all along. He loved Chia.

He really loved her.

The two separated as soon as the song was over.

“I should probably go meet with some more guests.” Orion said, trying hard to keep up his tough boy act.

“I should go find my father.” Chia added. “Thank you Orion, for a lovely dance.” 

She was the first to depart. Orion watched as Chia moved her way through the crowd.

“Chia wait!” Orion began to run before his brain even caught up with them. He grabbed her wrist. Chia looked back at him with bewilderment.

“Meet me in my office in two hours. There is something I have to tell you. It cannot wait.”

“Of course.” Chia nodded. Orion let go of her wrist and allowed Chia to continue to look for her father.

The first place Orion went to was the bar, hoping to spill his woes to an unsuspecting Fang.

*-*-*

Erin was perched on top of his usual hiding place inside Orion’s office. He was technically on duty and wasn’t allowed anywhere near the party. How stupid was that? What if something happened to Orion while Erin wasn’t there?

“He’s probably still angry about the necklace.” Erin said as she shimmied down to a more comfortable position. Not like resting on a bookshelf is comfortable in the first place but he’ll take what he can get.

Erin’s attention was brought to the door as Orion walked through it. Was the tightwad really leaving his own party to do work? Didn’t he ever rest?

Erin watched as Orion paced around the room. He was about to say something when someone knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Chia walked in through the office. Now this was getting interesting! 

“Is there something you needed, Orion?” Orion stood in the center of the office, hands clasped tightly behind his back. Was this what Erin thought it was? Did Orion finally realize what Erin had been telling him this entire time?

“Yes, and I’m not sure how I can say this. But I’ve taken a large liking to you, Chia.” He stepped forward and took her hands in his. “I like you more than I would care to admit.”

Chia just stood there, looking Orion in the eyes. Oh how Erin wished he could know what was happening inside their heads!

“If you don’t feel the same then I understand.” Orion let go of Chia’s hands. “I’m rushing this I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” The king went to go sit down at his desk when Chia grabbed his wrist.

“That’s not true!” Chia looked up at Orion, tears streaming down her face. She looked like a lost child. “I love you so much it hurts to breath sometimes! My heart races when you’re near, and I can’t focus on anything else.” Chia’s tears were now falling in fat globs. She fell to her knees and slowly let her hand fall off his wrist and onto her lap. She cried on the floor, and Orion rushed down to her level. He cupped her face in his hands, and wiped away her tears as they fell.

“I love you too, Chia.” It seems like Orion was feeling bold today, bolder than usual as he slowly kissed the corners of Chia’s eyes. That was kinda gross, but this was a romantic moment so he didn’t say anything. He doubt they even knew he was in the room.

Chia slowly wrapped her arms around Orion, pulling him in for a hug. Taken back for a moment, Orion hugged her back. They remained on the floor, basking in each other’s embrace. Deciding it was a good time to leave, Erin slowly made his way over to the window and opened it. With one look back at the two lovebirds, Erin jumped out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orion's party outfit was supposed to be "inspired" by his Diamond Fusion costume. Chia's dress is inspired by various different dresses I saw via a Google search
> 
> Everything goes downhill from here. I have a few plans for what I want to do (especially when Themis finds out) and that includes how Orion's mother passed away. Hopefully I can extend it to 12 chapters!


	7. Decerno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning comes again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're soft that's all I gotta say

Orion hadn’t gotten out of bed since he woke up. He wasn’t normally this lazy but something about getting up seemed less than ideal. He probably missed breakfast, but requesting something to eat wouldn’t be that hard. What was more surprising was that Erin or Themis hadn’t barged in yet.

A soft knock came to the door, and Orion looked over at the door. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. Kings are allowed to take days off right? He told them to come in anyway.

Chia walked in, dressed in her usual uniform. She looked lovely in black and gold, but Orion wondered what she would look like in other colors, like pink. She would look cute in pink. Or white, but that image was saved away for a later date. And had she always worn her hair in a ponytail? He swore it was down every other time he saw her. Was he only now starting to notice the small, little things she did to her appearance?

“You weren’t at breakfast.” Chia said as she closed the door. “Father thought you were sick or hungover so I came to visit you.”

“I’m fine.” Orion said as he sat up. He probably looked like a mess, with his bedhead and such. Chia stood at his bedside, but she looked like she was contemplating sitting on the bed.

What was their relationship like now? After last night, the next reasonable step is to start a relationship. He loved her after all, and she loved him just as much. But there seemed to be this barrier between them now, like they were officially avoiding talking about the next step.

Orion patted at the spot next to him on the bed, inviting Chia to sit down. The girl carefully made her way to the bed and sat down beside him. Orion quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Chia’s face flustered, and Orion would be lying if he said it wasn’t cute. He nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck, causing Chia’s already rosy face to turn an even darker pink. He made a note to tease her more often.

“You’re really cute, you know that right?” Chia instantly turned her face away, not daring to look at Orion.

“You’re a lot more attractive then I am, Orion.” Now it was his turn to blush. It felt really nice to not have her call him  _ my king _ or  _ your highness _ or all that junk. To have her call him by his name, and only his name, felt wonderful. He wanted to hear her say it more, but he couldn’t let it slip out that he and Chia were in love. Dangerous things could happen to Chia if a rebel group found out about it. So of course, they had to keep this whole thing a secret for now.

“No, you’re definitely cuter.” Orion unwrapped himself from Chia, his face still flustered. The pink in Chia’s cheeks never faltered either, so he guessed this was getting even. Orion slowly took Chia’s hand and held it in his. He intertwined their fingers, her small and soft ones fitting right between his long and rough ones. How is it that girls have such soft hands? Was it because of his sword training practices as a child that caused his hands to roughen up? He hoped they weren’t to clammy for her.

Chia looked over at him, pleasantly surprised. Orion smiled softly at her. She was beautiful, hardworking, determined and passionate. She was kind and careful, trying constantly not to overstep her boundaries. Chia was everything Orion didn’t know he wanted, and he hoped he was the same way for her.

Acting boldly, Orion kissed Chia’s forehead gently. He wanted to pamper her, and he had the money to do so. If Orion truly wanted to, he would buy her the most expensive things he could find. From the brightest jewels in Alba to the finest cloth in Bestia. Was this what it was like to be in love? If it was, he never wanted it to end.

Chia looked at him softly. It made his heart skip a beat. “I love you.” She whispered softly.

“I love you too.” He whispered back. 

“Well you too are overly soft.” Erin’s voice interrupted the sweet mood. Orion turned to see his attendant sitting on the windowsill. He always did have that annoying habit of interrupting at the worst possible moment.

“How long have you been there?” Orion asked, very clearly annoyed.

“The entire time.” Erin smirked. There are over 100 billion nerves in the human body and Erin apparently like to get on everyone of Orion’s. “Chia, Tyche is looking for you. She’s in your room.”

Chia quickly got up from her seat on Orion’s bed. She thanked Erin and kissed Orion’s forehead before departing from Orion’s room.

“I hate you.” Orion said once Chia was gone.

“No you don’t.” Erin hopped down from the windowsill and closed the window. The redhead walked over to Orion’s bed and sat down. “So what are you going to tell Themis?”

That wasn’t a question Orion had the answer too. What was he going to do? Orion knew how protective Themis was to his daughter. One wrong word out of him and there would be a coup. Besides, how do you calmly tell someone _hey,_ _I’m madly in love with your daughter whom of which I’ve only known for a month or so can I call you dad_? 

“You can’t leave Chia to shoulder this on her own. You both have to be there.” How was Erin so good at relationship advice? As far as Orion knew, Erin never had an ounce of physical contact in his life. 

“You’re right.” Orion looked out the windows of his room. This was going to be a much bigger battle than he thought.

*-*-*

The second Chia walked into her room, Tyche bombarded her with questions.

“How did last night go?” Tyche was practically bouncing on Chia’s bed.

“It was a lot better than we planned.” Tyche’s eyes grew bright.

“So you confessed?”

“Well, it’s more like he confessed first.” Tyche squealed and jumped off Chia’s bed to engulf her in a hug.

“So are you two official now?”

“Probably.” Chia shrugged. Based on both last night and this morning, Chia guessed was dating the king. Then again, they never said anything about dating. All of this just came naturally to them, like they had been together for years.

“I can’t believe the King confessed first!” Tyche cupped her face in her hands and spun around. “You’re very lucky Chia.”

“Thank you.” Chia blushed and rubbed the side of her arm. This was all so new to her. The concept of dating was something Chia had thought about yes. She dreamed to settle down and get married, maybe having a few kids. She dreamed of it so often, yet the fact that it could happen made her heartbeat faster than normal.

“So what’s the next plan of action?” Tyche asked. Truth be told, Chia had no idea what to do next. It was barely known what relationship she and Orion had. If she had to guess, she would say a romantic one, but that wasn’t set in stone yet.

“I don’t know.” Chia looked out the window, half expecting Erin to pop in. “I should probably get back to work. I’ll see you later Tyche.”

“Alright. We’ll talk more after dinner.”

*-*-*

When Chia walked back into his office, Themis could tell that something seemed to be bothering her.

“Is the king well?” He asked, looking over some papers about trade.

“Yes he’s fine, just hungover. Erin and I managed to convince him to stay in bed until noon.”

“That’s good.” Orion was always a troublesome boy, he refused to stay in bed when he got the chickenpox as a child. 

Chia sat down on one of the couches. Her eyes were gazing at her lap dreamily and she was smiling sweetly. This was new, she hadn’t find anything to occupy herself with and was just sitting there, looking like a love struck fool.

“Someone on your mind?” Themis put his pen down. Chia looked back at him, eyes widened in shock. Hook and sinker.

“I guess you could say that…” Chia looked away again. Themis frowned. There was no way someone managed to capture the heart of his baby girl. No way he would allow it!

But did he make her happy? If he did, did he really have a right to intervene? As long as he treated her right, Themis wouldn’t do anything. Of course, they would still need his approval, but if he could see kindness in his heart, there was no need for Themis to worry. 

“Who is he?”

“No one!” Chia answered quickly. “I’m going to go make tea would you like some tea father?” So, Chia was avoiding this conversation?

“Tea would be nice yes.” Chia exited the office with haste, and when Themis was left alone he rested his head on the back of his hand. Whatever was he going to do with her? Chia was a bright young lady, and very pretty too. He was worried about someone taking advantage of her, his sweet little Chia. 

“Something wrong?” Erin asked, scaring Themis right out of skin. He turned around to see Erin standing right behind him.

“How many times have I told you not to do that?”

“Too many to count.” Erin walked over to the couches and took a seat. “Let me guess, you’re worried about Chia?”

“Obviously. I take it you know who she fancies?”

“Of course I do! But it would betray their trust to tell you.” Erin stood up and made his way back to the window. “This is something you have to have faith in. They’ll tell you when the time is right.” And with that, Erin opened the window and left the same way he entered.

Themis looked out the window, watching the birds fly by. When Chia walked back in, Themis didn’t turn around.

“Here’s your tea, father.” Chia set the cup onto his desk.

“Thank you.” Themis said as he turned around. Chia smiled happily at her father.

“Chia,” Themis began “if someone ever upsets you, let me know alright.”

“Of course father! I wouldn’t think otherwise.” With that, Chia sat down and Themis returned to his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually planned on rewriting the ending of Chapter 6 to push off the confession for a few chapters, but with one (1) very nice comment, I kept the ending of Chapter 6. I had this chapter mostly finished when I had decided to redo Chapter 6 and I just wrapped it up!
> 
> How will Themis react to finding out that Chia is in a relationship with Orion? Who knows! I certainly don't!!


	8. Deinde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now issuing a spoiler warning, we're going into the Canon Hoshi Meguri events so if you haven't read the actual storyline, there might be spoilers
> 
> Anesagi is now in the story! Their name is Charis

Over the next few months, Chia had fallen into the pattern of visiting Orion in his room before breakfast. She would sit with him in bed, usually cuddling and talking about random things. It was one of the only moments they got to spend together, outside of work and the rare tender moments when they would sit in the gazebo in the garden drinking tea. Chia lived for the moments when she was in Orion’s arms, and wished they would happen more often.

Hiding it from Themis wasn’t as much of a challenge as she thought. He didn’t seem to have caught on, but he did discreetly ask every so often who she was interested in. She would answer the question with basic traits. He’s hard working, he’s very diligent, he’s kind. She tried everything she could to avoid making it obvious she was talking about Orion. Themis even asked if she was interested in Erin once, which she denied automatically. Erin was more like a brother than anything!

It was one of the rare occasions when Chia was able to spend time with Orion outside of work or their midnight rendezvous. They were in the back corner of the library, furthest away from the librarian and any windows. There weren’t any tables this far back, so they had to sit on the floor. Orion watched as Chia studied, scribbling down random things on the paper she had under the candlelight. She hoped this wasn’t too boring to him, or that he thought she was ignoring him. He seemed to enjoy just being in her company, so this might not be a problem for him.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Chia watched as Orion took the hand that wasn’t holding a pen. He seemed to enjoy having physical contact with Chia. Even though they had been together for several months now, his gentle touches still got her heart racing.

“Is something wrong Orion?”

“No, of course not.” Chia looked into his eyes. The set of steel gray eyes that once look cold where blooming with warmth. He’s been looking at her like that more and more the past few weeks. Even in their usual morning cuddle sessions, he never looked at her with such warmth and affection. 

“You have that look in your eyes again.” Chia bopped her finger against his nose.

“Is it wrong to look at my lover affectionately?”

“Of course not, I’m just not used to it.”

“Believe me when I say I’m not used to it either.”

“I don’t find it surprising at all.” Chia giggled and Orion frowned. He removed his hand from her’s and look away from her.

“Then I suppose I’ll have to cease all affection with you.” With the smile on his face Chia knew he wasn’t being serious in the slightest. Chia faked a gasp.

“Who thought that the mighty King Orion the First of Lama would be offended so easily.”

“Only you, my darling.” Orion pulled Chia close and kissed her temple. “I should be getting back to work soon, but before I do I wanted to give you something.”

Orion shuffled around inside his coat pocket and pulled out a black box and handed it to Chia. She took the box and opened it, finding a beautiful necklace inside. The charm of the necklace was a circular turquoise gem held in silver. Chia gently took out the necklace, fearing it would break in her hold.

“What do you think?”

“I love it!” Chia looked over at Orion. It was the first time he’s given her a gift personally. Erin would pop in and give her flowers, claiming they were from Orion but nothing more than that. While she did love them, they never lasted very long.

“I hoped you would.”

“Is this because I’m still wearing the necklace Erin gave me?”

“Of course not. I just thought you would like it is all.” Orion’s a pretty bad liar. Chia giggled as she unclipped the necklace from Erin and slipped on Orion’s.\

“You’re a really bad liar you know.” Chia kissed Orion’s forehead. Orion frowned, not liking that he was easy to read.

“I’ll return to work. I’ll see you at dinner tonight.” With a kiss to the crown of Chia’s head, Orion left the library. 

Chia watched as her lover walked out of sight. When she could no longer hear the sound of his footsteps, Chia leaned back and fiddled with the necklace. She twirled the stone, watching the turquoise shimmer in the candlelight. She would treasure it always.

Deciding that it would be best to find a more comfortable place to sit, Chia gathered up her work and went to find a seat elsewhere in the library. She quickly found her usual spot, a table by the windows with a comfy chair. With how much time she spent in the library, a comfortable seat was preferable.

Setting down her books and taking her seat, Chia opened up the book she was last using and continued on her work. It was the most recent book in the library about the Laman Royal Family, dating back when the Star Sphere had first broken. By tradition, the book had been updated when Orion was born and had been even further updated at King Kratos’ passing. It wouldn’t be updated again until either the next king is born, or if Orion passes.

As she was reading King Kratos’ chapter, she was brought to the attention of Orion’s mother. Queen Hespera had passed away when Chia was young, but with being so far away from the capital meant that news came slowly. For all she knew, the queen could have been dead for weeks or even months before they had gotten word about it. All the book had said was that the queen had died of mysterious reasons. But something about that didn’t settle right, like there was something missing from the story. Asking Orion about it would probably be a no-go, but maybe her father would know. He was still working in the palace when Queen Hespera had passed.

Chia closed the book and stacked it on top of the remaining books she had to look through and then left the library to find Themis.

*-*-*

When there was a knock on the door, Themis set down his pen and looked over at the door.

“Come in.” He called. Chia walked in, smiling like she usually did.

“Hello Father.”

“Chia what a surprise.” Themis watched as his daughter walked to his desk and stood right in front of it. She only visited during her time off to get some sort of clarification on a document she had been studying, but this time she carried no pen or paper.

“Father I need to ask you something. How did Queen Hespera die? It said in her biography section of the Royal Archives that she had passed mysteriously, but I don’t think that’s true.”

“And why do you think that?” Themis asked. Chia was a bright young lady, she had caught onto Kronos well woven string of lies. 

“I don’t know, but it just feels wrong, like there’s more to the story than meets the eye.” He almost wanted to tell her, but it would be more rewarding to watch her solve this on her own.

“I see.”

“Is that all you’re going to say?” Chia tilted her head.

“I’m sorry Chia but I know just as much as you do here.” Chia looked down dejectedly, clearly not happy with the answer she had been given. As her father, it was Themis’ job to nurture her and give her the tools necessary to succeed in life. If she was able to solve this mystery, she would be able to start the next level of her training.

Chia looked up almost determinedly and nodded. “Alright, I’ll get to the bottom of this myself.” 

Themis smiled and watched as Chia turned to walk out of his office. There was a rapid knocking on the door, and when Themis had told them to come in, the poor man looked almost frightened.

“Sir, the King requests your presences in the conference room immediately.”

“What’s wrong?”

“The Star Sphere Fragment is gone.”

Oh shit.

*-*-*

This was the first time the Royal Court had been assembled since King Kratos’ passing. Orion sat at the head of the grand table, with the seven other members of the court plus Erin and Chia surrounding him.

“As you are all aware,” Orion started “our Star Sphere Fragment has been stolen.” The court went into an uproar. Most of them were wondering why, and more importantly, how it had been stolen.

“Silence!” Orion boomed. At once, the room went quiet. Orion coughed into his hand. “Our fragment had gone missing sometime during the night, all we know is that there was no sign of a break in or struggle. Erin suspects he might have seen the culprit.” All eyes went onto the former assassin. Erin stood up.

“While I was out yesterday, I noticed a strange man walking in the shadows wearing a cloak. There is no way to tell that he stole the fragment, but we can still suspect him.”

Charis was the first to speak up. “How can we tell that he was responsible for the theft?”

“Is there any reason not to?” Orion asked. “Erin’s instincts are not to be questioned.”

“He was an assassin!”

“And a very good one at that!” Orion barked. As much as Erin infuriated him from time to time, he was still his attendant. “If Erin suspects them as the culprit then we will listen to him.”

Charis shrunk down in their seat. Themis spoke up.

“Do we have any suspicions as to who might have been the one in the cloak?”

“I think I do.” Orion answered. “King Sardinia of Sirena.” The court gasped.

“But Sirena refuses to interact with other stars! What reason do you have to suspect that King Sardinia stole the fragment?”

“At the last meeting of the Kings, Sardinia had told me to hand over our fragment. What other reason do I need to suspect him?” It was true that Sardinia wasn’t one to beat around the bush, but those carefree Sirenan's had no business trying to obtain the fragments from other stars.

“Did he only ask for our fragment?” Chia asked.

“Yes, he didn’t ask anyone else for their’s.”

“Chia, did you research Sirena at anytime while you were studying?” Themis asked. Orion watched as the rest of the court members looked over at Chia. She squirmed a bit at the attention, but quickly resolved herself.

“I did, but there wasn’t much information on them in the library. It was mostly about their traditions and history.” The rest of the court murmured to themselves.

“Sirena isn’t exactly a malicious star,” Charis mentioned “and if they only wanted our fragment then that means they don’t want to make a wish.”

“But that’s only assuming that King Sardinia hasn’t contacted anyone else about handing over their fragments.” Another member said.

“Eterno’s fragment is still missing, they couldn’t make a wish without all the fragments being together.” Chia added.

“Are we really trying to piece this together by using an old wives tale as logic?” Orion asked. The rest of the court went quiet. “So we all agree that King Sardinia is the prime culprit?” The court nodded. “Good. Erin, Themis and Chia meet me in my office. We’ll recollect in the morning. Meeting adjourned.” With that, the court was dismissed. 

Orion watched as the court collected their things and left the room. The only people who remained where Erin, Themis and Chia.

“Let’s get going.”

*-*-*

The second they entered Orion’s office, everyone took a seat. Orion sat down at his desk, Themis sat on the left couch, placing himself closest to Orion. Erin sat down across from him and Chia sat beside him.

“So what do we do if Sardinia really did take our fragment?” Orion asked.

“Go to war if he doesn’t give it back. That seems to be the only reasonable answer.” Erin said. It did seem like the reasonable response, and the fragment was important enough to go to war.

“We don’t know what Sirena’s military is like, we don’t even know if they have any.” Chia added. “Going to war could be a major miscalculation if we’re unprepared for what’s going to happen.”

“I received a letter from Fang this morning.” Orion held up a letter he had received from the Burst Roar’s captain. “Apparently Alba’s Star Sphere has been stolen as well.”

The three of Orion’s attendants stayed silent, hopefully wondering what he was also thinking. Was Sardinia really behind all of this?

“How are we going to tell if Sardinia is innocent?” Themis asked. “For all we know he never stepped foot on Lama.”

“When Fang and the Burst Roar arrive to give us the goods we’ve imported, I’ll join them when they reach Sirena. I’ll get an answer out of Sardinia myself if I have too.”

“I’ll join you.” Erin added.

“Me too.” Chia added.

“Absolutely not!” Both Orion and Themis said at the same time.

“Erin can come if he pleases but you are to stay here.” Orion told Chia. Chia was too important to him to go to Sirena. Who knows what Sardinia could be up to, and even if he isn’t doing anything funny Orion doesn’t want Chia coming along anyway in case the little devil tries anything with her.

“Why can’t I go?” Chia demanded. She looked adorable with her puffy cheeks and pout, but this was a serious issue, and Orion would not be swayed by a cute look.

“It could be dangerous Chia. You’re still a trainee, you shouldn’t have even been allowed into the court meeting. You aren’t experienced enough to do diplomatic endeavors yet.”

“I can handle it! This will be valuable learning experience.” Thenis looked between Chia and Orion, a curious look on his face.

“You are not going and that is final!” Orion shouted, scaring Chia and causing Themis to jump. It was rare for Orion to raise his voice, he doesn’t even remember the last time he did so himself.

“Yes sir.” Chia spoke meekly. She stared down into her lap. It took all of his willpower to not apologize and try to sooth her, but Themis was still in the room and he wouldn’t risk outing their relationship until Chia was ready.

“If it turns out that Sardinia didn’t take our fragment, what will we do? You would have gone all the way to Sirena for nothing.” Themis asked, trying his best to break the tense air.

“I’ll do the only thing I can do. Apologize.”

“Easier said than done.” Erin added. “We all know you’re way to prideful for that.”

“Remind me again why I keep you around?”

“Because you love me!”

“Now now you boys settle down.” Themis said with a smile on his face. It was good that things were lightening up. Chia looked over at Orion from the corner of her eyes and smiled at him. Orion smiled back, which seemed to shock Themis, but he didn’t say anything on it.

“We’ll continue to discuss this in the morning. All of you are dismissed.”

*-*-*

Orion looked at Chia’s door, doubting if he should even knock. Would she still be angry at him for not letting her go to Sirena? He knocked anyway.

When Chia opened the door, she smiled at him, like nothing was wrong. “Hello Orion.”

“May I come in?”

“Of course.” Chia stepped out of the way and allowed Orion to enter. As Chia closed the door, he sat down on her bed. She moved to join him.

“Are you still angry at me?” Orion asked.

“Of course not.” Chia looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

“Good. I hope you understand why you can’t join me.” Truth be told, he would love for Chia to join him. Despite the carefree attitude of the locals, Sirena was a beautiful star. He would love for her to see it with him.

“I understand. This is a business matter to attend to, I don’t want to get into your way.” Chia wrapped her arms around Orion’s torso, nuzzling her head into him. Orion wrapped his arms around her as well.

“You are never in my way.” Orion kissed the crown of Chia’s head. He heard her hum in contentment, and he smiled sweetly.

“I love you.” Chia told him. Orion could feel the tips of his ears flare up, not expecting the sudden deceleration.

“I love you too.” With that, the two departed. With a clear mind and conscious, Orion left Chia’s room. When the door closed softly, Orion found himself looking at her door softly. He couldn’t wait to see her again. Even the thought of leaving her alone for a few days hurt.

“My king.” Orion turned around to see Themis standing there. “What a surprise to see you here.”

“Ah, Themis.” Well, this was awkward.

“Could you come with me please? I need to talk to you in my office.”

Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to apologize for the late update but then I realized it's been about two to three weeks and people have waited even longer for an update before so there is no need to apologize
> 
> We finally get some fluffy GakuTsumu (OrionChia???) without Erin interrupting them
> 
> This is technically breaking canon, as the events of the Hoshi Meguri story take place a few years after Orion took power but he's only been in power for about a year by now. I've decided to jump the events of it to fit in with Lacuna because I NEED HOPE IN MY LIFE
> 
> And I finally learned how to use hyperlinks, so if you wanna scream at me, you can do so over my [Tumblr](https://kura-kira.tumblr.com/) (I'm working on a Twitter)!


	9. Incorruptus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why didn't Fang come home?

Themis sat at his desk, staring Orion down. This was almost new to him, being scolded by Themis. Normally the advisor would just let Kratos deal with his son.

Themis created a steady rhythm with his fingertips, beating a pattern into his desk.

“What were you doing in Chia’s room?” Starting off with the obvious it seems.

“I wanted to make sure she was alright after I had yelled at her. I didn’t want to frighten her.” That wasn’t entirely false, he was concerned for her and didn’t want to have done anything to have scared her. Orion wanted Chia to feel safe at all times, especially around him.

“Why didn’t you call her into your office then?”

“It would have been to troublesome. Going to her was the simpler choice.” Themis started Orion down. If he was lucky, he wouldn’t have caught on to anything. Orion was known for choosing the easiest and bluntest route to things, hopefully Themis would view this as a part of his nature and not an excuse to see his daughter.

“Is that all?”

“Of course.”

“I hope you remember what I had told you the day before I picked up Chia. I don’t care if you’re the king or how old I am, lay a finger on her and you’re dead.”

“Of course I remember. I wouldn’t do anything to disappoint the man who acted more like a father than my actual one.” Themis’ lips curled into a small smile, seemingly pleased with Orion’s answer. He had successfully avoiding outing their relationship for now. As long as Themis didn’t look to much into their interactions, they should be fine until Chia was ready to reveal their secret.

“Thank you Orion.” With the final word from Themis, Orion stepped out of his office.

When the door closed, Orion sighed with relief. For a usually kind hearted man, Themis can be rather intimidating when dealing with matters that involve Chia.

“Heyo!” Erin cheered, skipping his way down the hall to Orion, a letter in hand. “More news from Fang and the Burst Roar! They’ll be docking in two days.”

“That’s excellent news.” Orion took the letter out of Erin’s hand and read over the letter. “We’ll prepare for departure when they arrive. I estimate we’ll be there a few days at most, providing how fast the Burst Roar moves.”

“Ey ey my King.” Erin gave a mocking solute. 

“Please don’t act this way on the ship.” Orion deadpanned. The last thing he needed was Bestia no longer doing trade with Lama because of Erin’s actions.

“No promises!” Erin skipped his way down the hall once more, leaving Orion alone in front of Themis’ office.

The idea of leaving Chia alone still scared him, even if he knew she would be alright. It’s not like she’s a helpless child. Orion knows fully well that she can manage herself. She doesn’t even rely on Orion for most things, despite his wants for her to trust him a bit more and let him help her.

What mainly concerned him was what if something happened while he was gone? What if word got out that the King and his attendant were missing? A rebel group could storm the castle and try to take it over. Heaven knows what they could do to Chia in that case. But that is the worst case scenario right? The best case was that nothing would happen while he was gone and she would jump right into his arms upon his return.

Trying to focus on the best case, Orion made his way back to his office. In two days he would have to visit Sirena to get the Star Sphere back, he couldn’t let his mind wonder and think about Chia. As important as she was to him, the Star Sphere and the fate of Lama was more important than her at the moment. He can worry about his love life once he knew that his people were safe.

*-*-*

With eyes as wide as diamonds, Hope looked around the Laman palace. The palace was so extravagant he almost forgot his impending doom if he misbehaved.

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Fang asked. He lead the pack towards the throne room where they would be meeting with King Orion.

“It’s beautiful! Isn’t it Lazu?” The silent guard only nodded. He was probably used to more extravagant palace’s given his position in Alba.

“Lama is known for it’s black iron, but I had no idea it could sparkle like this.” Coda said, admiring the walls of the palace.

“This is your second time here Coda, are you now only appreciating it?” Fang asked.

“You’ve been here before?” Hope asked. Coda nodded. 

“Almost eight months ago. King Orion held a ball and we were invited.” Coda smiled at Hope.

The four of them continued to walk down the halls, following Fang dutifully. Hope wonders what the King will say when he sees their band of misfits. Hopefully, he won’t be too angry. While he was worrying about the Laman monarch, Hope completely missed the arrival of a new person.

A blonde woman jumped and ran into the arms of Fang. The Burst Roar Captain smiled as he spun the girl around. The two laughed during the whole exchange.

“I’m so glad you’re back!” The woman smiled. Who was she? Was she Fang’s secret lover or something?

“Of course I am Chia.” Fang placed the woman on the ground. She was so small compared to him! Then again, Bestians were pretty tall weren’t they? “How has Orion been?”

“Well as always.” The woman caught eye of Coda.

“Good afternoon, Miss Chia.” Coda greeted her with a smile.

“Good afternoon Coda.” ‘Chia’ smiled and pulled him in for a hug. Hope watched as Coda stiffened into the hold, but relaxed and wrapped his arms around her as well. Who exactly was this woman?

When Chia released Coda from her hold she looked over Hope and Lazu. She was really pretty!

“Oh how rude of me! My name is Chia.” She bowed. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.” Hope and Lazu bowed.

Chia smiled at the two of them, and Hope felt his face heat up a little. Were all Laman women this pretty?

“Chia here is the advisor in training.” Fang clapped his hand onto Chia’s shoulder. He seemed really proud of her, for whatever reason. 

“I hate to break up this cute bonding moment but we need to see King Orion.” Coda interrupted. “We’ll continue our talk after we see him.”

Everyone nodded, and Chia guided them to the throne room. She and Fang made idle chat, catching up on the eight months they’ve been apart. They seemed like such old friends.

“What’s the relationship between Miss Chia and Captain Fang?” Hope asked Coda.

“To my knowledge they only first met eight months ago.”

“Eh?” They seemed like such good friends!

“Both Miss Chia and Fang have the personalities that make them easy to talk to and interact with.” Hope watched as Chia and Fang interacted merrily, laughing and smiling. It seemed different then what Hope was expecting of Laman people.

“Here we are!” Chia smiled. The entryway to the throne room was grand. Black metal decorated with gold and emerald green. “I wish you all the best of luck!”

Like a gladiator heading into battle, Hope swallowed nervously as the doors opened. 

The throne room was as grand as the doors that lead to it, the black metal walls were scarcely decorated besides the oil lamps that lined the walls between the windows. The plush red carpet under their feet lead them straight to where the King was sitting. Chia walked past them and took her place at the base of the throne. How odd for a trainee to be standing at the King’s throne, but Hope assumed that’s how the Laman Royal Court worked.

King Orion of Lama looked down at them from his position in his seat. “Good afternoon Fang.” King Orion greeted them. He was really scary! Hope froze in his place and watched as the two interacted.

“Good afternoon King Orion.”

The two discussed their business propositions, mostly about the missing Star Sphere. So Lama’s had been stolen as well?

Hope’s attention was brought behind King Orion. A boy probably no older than he was was hiding behind the throne. He smirked at Hope before hiding back behind King Orion.

“Did you see that?” Coda whispered to Hope, who nodded.

The strange boy popped out from the other side and puffed out his cheeks. He did look rather funny like that. Hope bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from smiling. The stranger then rolled his eyes to the back of his head and stuck his tongue out. Neither Coda nor Hope could contain their laughter anymore, and busted out laughing.

Fang looked over at them shockingly, watching as the two tried to stay standing.

“Is there something amusing about all of this?” Orion asked, his voice growing more and more stern.

“No no no of course not!” Coda tried to explain, but to no avail. The red headed stranger placed his thumbs on the side of his head and wiggled his outstretched fingers. He puffed out his cheeks again with a smile. Hope and Coda began to laugh even harder, and Hope swore he couldn’t breath for a second.

“What is going on?” King Orion boomed. Both Hope and Coda stopped their laughter immediately. Chia looked back at King Orion, who was about to storm down to the four of them. She gasped.

“Erin!” Chia said sternly. King Orion turned around to see the laughable stranger smiling and leaning against the throne.

“Aw she found me!” The boy said with a smile. King Orion looked back at the man who Hope assumed was Erin.

“I told you that you weren’t allowed to attend the meeting!” The monarch stormed back to his throne.

“But you let Chia come!”

“Because Themis let her come in his steed.” Hope, Coda, Lazu and Fang watched as the two bickered back and forth, while Chia tried to break them up.

“Who knew that someone was allowed to talk to the king like that.” Coda whispered into Hope’s ear.

“How is he not afraid of being beheaded?” Hope asked. He watched as Chia tried to worm her way into their argument, only to be shut down automatically. King Orion was a lot like a child wasn’t he?

“Oh that was a lie.” Fang whispered to the boys.

“What!?” Hope and Coda screamed, gaining the attention of the bickering Laman’s.

“What did you actually think I was gonna let you guys come if you were gonna be killed if you said the wrong thing? Of course not!”

“Is that really how you view me Fang?” King Orion asked, to which Fang’s only response was a wink.

“I’m sorry for any trouble Erin might have caused you.” King Orion said as he walked down to the four of them with Erin and Chia following him. “As I was saying Fang, I have reason to believe that King Sardinia of Sirena has our Star Sphere Fragment.”

“Why do you suspect him?” Hope asked. King Orion looked at him, which caused the boy to jump slightly in his skin. He was a lot scarier up close.

“At the last Meeting of the Kings, he had told me to give us our fragment.” King Orion had responded.

“Plus, only a King has the ability to open up the Star Fragment Room, and there was no sign of a struggle or break in.” Erin added. Hope looked over at Coda, hoping he would have the answer.

“It seems plausible, if King Sardinia had asked for the fragment, but they don’t do much interaction with other Stars.” Coda mentioned.

“That’s what Chia had said, but we have no one else to suspect.” King Orion spoke.

“So what do we do?” Fang asked. “We could be able to return both Lama and Alba’s Fragments to them if Sardinia does have them.”

“Erin and I will go with you to Sirena. It is your next stop correct?” Fang nodded.

“Yes, but don’t be surprised if King Sardinia doesn’t give in right away.” Fang said. “Coda, do we have enough room for them on board?”

“As the leader shouldn’t you have the answer to that question?” Fang laughed at Coda’s response. “But yes, we should have enough room for them.”

“When do we leave?” Erin asked.

“We depart at dawn. For now, we have to unload to cargo and leave you two to pack.”

“Are you forgetting about our promise to Miss Chia?” Lazu spoke, spooking most of the people there.

“The rest of the crew can handle the unpacking.” Fang laughed.

“We can have tea in the garden!” Chia suggested. Hope and the others smiled.

“We’ll start packing, we’ll meet you in the garden in hour and a half.” King Orion said, officially dismissing the ragtag meeting.

*-*-*

“So Hope is from Eterno?” Chia asked, mixing sugar into her tea. It felt nice to be able to be talk to someone outside of the staff. The young boy smiled at her.

“Yep! I never left Eterno until I joined Fang and Coda on the Burst Roar.”

“What’s Eterno like?” Chia rested her head on the back of her hands. It wasn’t everyday she got to meet someone from a different Star! To read about a Star was one thing, but to meet someone from said Star was a whole new experience. Hope went into detail about his home star, talking all about what it’s like to live there.

“I think Eterno used to be a much different place before the war. Since we don’t have a king, it mostly seems like an organised chaos.”

“The war Alba raged correct?” Hope nodded.

“Sometimes I wonder what it was like before the war. I wish I could have seen it.” Chia placed her hand on Hope’s in reassurance. Unlike Hope, who lived in the aftermath of war, it was all Chia had ever known.

“So Chia,” Fang started “how have you and the King been doing.”

“I am also rather curious about your relationship as well.” Coda said, sipping his tea. Hope looked over at Lazu, wondering if he had the answer.

“Did he confess yet?” Fang leaned over on the table. Hope choked on his tea.

“Yes, we’ve been together for several months now!” Hope spat out his tea.

“You’re dating the King!?” Hope exclaimed. Chia nodded. It felt so good to talk about her relationship in the open!

“Does your father know?” Coda asked. Chia shook her head.

“No, not yet. We’ve been keeping it a secret from him for quite some time. I would like to tell him soon however, I fear he may be onto us.” For the past few days, ever since the meeting of the fragment being stolen, Themis had been keeping a close eye on her and Orion. Whenever they were in the same room together, he watched them like a hawk. Part of Chia wondered why Themis hasn’t asked her directly by now.

Hope was still looking at Chia like she had grown a second head. “So, you’re dating King Orion.” Chia nodded. “Does that mean you’ll be the Queen?”

Chia laughed nervously. “Our relationship is still a bit too new to be thinking about marriage.” Of course Chia had thought about marrying Orion, but she wasn’t sure she was ready to take that step yet, and heaven forbid anyone else bring it up when Orion is around. Knowing him he would probably start planning it the second someone mentions it. He would probably forget to ask her too.

“If you do get married you better invite us.” Fang said, wrapping his arm around Chia.

“Of course! We wouldn’t have it either way.” Chia smiled.

“Here comes the king.” Lazu said. Chia often wondered if he could see anything with that blindfold on. Orion walked beside Erin who was skipping merrily.

“I hope we didn’t keep you waiting.” Orion said. While the words were soft, the glare he was sending Fang was not. The Bestian removed his arm from Chia’s shoulder.

“Of course not! We were just talking about your wedding.” Chia choked on her tea.

“I didn’t know we were getting married.” Orion looked over at Chia as he sat down. “Why didn’t you tell me, I would have cleared my schedule.” Chia focused on something that wasn’t Orion and sipped her tea. Lazu’s hair was a nice shade of blue, yes, focus on that instead.

“Hope proposed for you.” Coda dragged his friend under the bus. The two began to bicker, which got a laugh out of most of the members of the table.

“Well, what do you think Orion?” Fang placed his hand on Chia’s head. “Would Chia make a good queen?”

“Of course she would.” Orion smiled at Chia. “She’s an intelligent, hard working young lady. She would make an excellent queen someday.”

Chia blushed at Orion’s words, and focused on the tea in her cup.

The idea of getting married sound more and more appealing the more Chia thought about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DIDN'T FANG COME HOME
> 
> Does anyone else think that Hope is younger than Momo is? He comes off as around 16-19ish instead of Momo's age of 24.
> 
> Guess where we're going next BABEY!
> 
> I now have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiramochis/), which at this time is just MMD but I do plan on posting some stuff about current WIPS and me screaming over not getting an SSR during an event (LIGHT FUTURE RYU COME HOME PLEASE)


End file.
